le jour de sa mort - Partie 1
by enayaC
Summary: Enaya a une nouvelle mission. une dernière mission, selon elle. alors que Tom est menacé, elle doit libérer un otage, puis disparaître pour de bon. mais rien ne se passera comme prévu. l'otage en question n'est autre que la Clé de Voûte, un être capable d'ouvrir des portails vers d'autres monde. c'est ainsi que cinq personnes sont embarquées dans un voyage entre les univers. Part 1
1. Chapter 1: le prisonnier

**Bienvenu cher lecteur dans cette nouvelle aventure d'Enaya. dans cette première partie, vous découvrirez un nouveau personnage, et le voyage qu'Enaya, Tom et bien d'autres vivront avec lui à Broadchurch. pour les lecteurs impatients de retrouver l'univers de cette série magistrale, le voyage commence au chapitre 7. **

**bonne lecture**

**E.**

* * *

D'un pas décidé, Enaya rentra dans la pièce. L'homme qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre était assis là, fumant une cigarette, dont il crachait la fumée sur sa victime. La victime, un homme, était agenouillée, les mains et les chevilles liées dans le dos, et un sac lui couvrait le visage. À sa respiration bruyante, elle devina qu'on l'avait bâillonné. Aux mouvements de son torse et de ses épaules, elle devina sa panique. Si tout s'était déroulé selon le plan, il devait être là depuis la veille.

Tout avait commencé une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait reçu une lettre de menace à l'encontre de l'un de ses protégés. Le même jour, en regardant la télévision, elle avait appris l'enlèvement de l'acteur Benedict Cumberbatch. Sa femme, nouvellement mère, suppliait les ravisseurs de le laisser partir, et la nation britannique toute entière s'était émue. Elle avait alors contacté son protégé, ami de l'acteur, afin qu'il lui arrange une rencontre avec la jeune mère. Au cours de cette rencontre, elle avait exposé son plan, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver l'acteur : il avait été enlevé par un groupe de terroriste pour faire pression sur le gouvernement. Elle avait alors réussi à trouver l'un des membres de l'organisation, et il lui avait suffi de le convaincre en lui exposant un faux plan, et en lui promettant monts et merveilles après la réussite de ce plan. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui avait donné un baiser, « à titre d'avant-goût. » il avait alors accepté son idée de faire sortir l'acteur, et de l'amener dans une improbable maison isolée au milieu du désert. C'est dans cette maisonnette qu'Enaya venait d'arriver.

Elle remarqua immédiatement un détail qui sortait du plan : la présence, dans un coin de la pièce, d'une jeune fille à l'air terrifiée. Elle interrogea l'homme du regard.

\- il ne voulait pas partir sans elle, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva alors et tendit les bras vers elle, appelant à un autre baiser, qu'elle lui donna lascivement. Il glissa les mains sur ses hanches, espérant un peu plus, mais elle l'arrêta.

\- on a du travail, dit-elle.

Elle quitta son étreinte, et posa tranquillement une caméra sur un pied, avant de la mettre en route, sans pour autant qu'elle tourne. Elle se dirigea vers l'acteur, et retira le sac qui couvrait sa tête, pour découvrir un visage ensanglanté. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, et son nez saignait abondamment, apparemment cassé. Elle remarqua également des brûlures de cigarettes sur ses bras nus. Elle poussa un profond soupir, et se tourna vers l'homme.

\- j'avais dit que je le voulais intact.

\- il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai fait sortir.

Elle se retourna vers l'acteur.

\- est-ce vrai ?

Il se contenta de la fixer de ses grands yeux pleins de terreur, sans hocher ni secouer la tête. Elle retira le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche. Sa lèvre inférieure était également fendue.

\- qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- je... je ne sais pas.

\- tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer un mot. elle avait pourtant besoin de savoir. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et faisant appel à ses talents, insista sur les quatre premiers mots de sa phrase.

\- dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, puis, lentement, hocha la tête. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme, puis se leva, et se rendit dans la pièce suivante, d'où elle revint avec une bassine remplie d'eau, dans laquelle trempait un gant de toilette. Elle posa la bassine devant Benedict, puis fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un petit flacon. Sans dire un mot, elle s'agenouilla face à l'acteur, ouvrit le flacon, et sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche, qu'elle déplia. Benedict eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne l'attaqua pas. À la place, elle dirigea la lame vers sa propre main, et fit une entaille dans sa paume. Elle versa ensuite quelques gouttes du flacon sur sa blessure, qui se referma aussitôt. Elle essuya la lame du couteau sur son jean, et vissa un capuchon sur le flacon, le transformant en spray nasal. L'acteur hocha la tête. Puis, tranquillement, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la jeune fille, la releva, l'amena devant l'acteur, et coupa ses liens.

\- toi, fais-le.

Elle chargea son pistolet, et le pointa vers elle.

\- si tu essaie quoi que ce soit, tu t'en prends une.

\- pitié... entendit-elle souffler l'acteur. Pitié...

\- la ferme ! Dit-elle. Et toi, dépêche toi.

La jeune fille se baissa, pris le gant de toilette, et commença à nettoyer le visage de l'acteur, s'excusant à chaque fois qu'il tressaillait. Enaya lui tendit alors le spray, qu'elle prit après un moment d'hésitation. Le nez de l'acteur étant cassé, Enaya le remit en place et le maintint, puis ordonna à la jeune fille de procéder. Benedict laissa échapper un cri, et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- cesse de te débattre, ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, plus doucement :

\- ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Benedict cessa donc de bouger, et laissa faire la jeune fille. Il poussa un long hurlement quand la potion vint cautériser sa blessure. La jeune fille, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, et les mains tremblante, réitéra l'opération dans l'autre narine. Enaya laissa descendre son pistolet, récupéra le flacon, et s'adressa à la jeune fille.

\- c'est bien. Maintenant, va-t'en. À ta place, je tournerais le dos au soleil.

La jeune fille la regarda, puis jeta un regard à Benedict. Celui-ci hocha courageusement la tête, hors d'haleine, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle se releva, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Enaya attendit qu'elle soit partie puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'acteur. Celui-ci récupéra son souffle et tenta de se calmer.

\- et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- je vous en supplie… ne me faites plus de mal...

\- sois un gentil garçon, répond à la question.

\- je... je ne sais plus... !

Et il baissa la tête, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le frappe. Son cœur se serra en le voyant ainsi. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, et lui fit relever la tête.

\- de quoi tu te souviens ? Insista-t-elle avec douceur.

\- je... j'étais à Londres, on m'a drogué, et je me suis réveillé là-bas. Et ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à m'enfuir, mais il m'a amené ici, et... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Elle sourit, puis plaça le pistolet sur la tempe de l'acteur. Il ferma les yeux, terrorisé.


	2. Chapter 2: tuez-moi

Elle sourit, puis plaça le pistolet sur la tempe de l'acteur. Il ferma les yeux, terrorisé.

\- tu sais ce qu'il croit ? Il croit qu'on va te tuer et filmer ça et le diffuser pour déclencher une guerre entre ton pays et son groupe. C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette idée.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'acteur.

\- je... je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas... j'ai une famille.

\- je sais ! Je l'ai vu ! J'ai discuté avec ta femme. Elle était bouleversée.

Benedict rouvrit les yeux.

\- quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Elle rit, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, à côté du canon du pistolet.

\- ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Ce serait un scandale de ruiner un si beau visage avec une balle. J'ai été très vilaine, je lui ai raconté des mensonges !

\- quoi ?! Réagit l'autre homme.

Il se leva, chargea son pistolet, et le pointa sur Enaya, prêt à tirer. Elle fut plus rapide. Avant même de pouvoir toucher la gâchette, il s'effondra, une balle dans le cœur. Elle posa son pistolet, et regarda Benedict. L'acteur la regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants, en état de choc. Elle adoucit son regard, et essuya doucement la larme sur sa joue.

\- s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de vous enfuir.

Il hocha la tête, et elle se leva, ouvrit son couteau suisse, alla derrière lui et coupa ses liens, avant de glisser le couteau dans sa poche arrière. Sitôt qu'il fut libre, l'acteur se frotta les poignets, mais resta à genoux. Elle remarqua, à côté de lui, un petit boîtier noir, qui clignotait en rouge. Un engin explosif qui se déclenchait lorsqu'il détectait du mouvement de la part de sa cible. Elle chercha rapidement le déclencheur sur lui, mais ne le trouva pas. Cet idiot de terroriste n'avait utilisé que la moitié de l'engin. Elle se dépêcha cependant de l'envoyer au loin. Elle revint donc s'agenouiller face à lui, à une distance raisonnable. Elle récupéra au passage le pistolet, qu'elle plaça entre eux deux. Il suivit des yeux son manège, tressaillant à chacune de ses actions. Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Finit-il par demander, n'en pouvant plus.

\- calmez-vous, Mr Cumberbatch, je suis là pour vous aider.

\- m'aider ...?

\- je suis vraiment navrée de tout ce que je vous fais traverser, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé en si peu de temps.

\- je ne comprends pas... !

\- je vous l'ai dit, j'ai parlé à votre femme. Elle m'a engagée pour vous sortir d'ici.

\- ma... ma femme ?

\- écoutez-moi bien attentivement. Vous allez rentrer chez vous. À une heure de marche d'ici, vers l'est, votre ami Tom vous attend dans une voiture. Vous serez bientôt en sécurité. Mais avant de pouvoir partir d'ici, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez.

\- quoi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- oh, seigneur, aidez-moi !

\- je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Elle se fixa de nouveau devant lui.

\- jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour sauver un ami ? Seriez-vous prêt à mourir pour lui ?

\- je vous en prie... je ne veux pas mourir.

\- seriez-vous prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour lui ? Pourriez-vous salir à jamais une âme innocente pour lui sauver la vie ?

\- je... je n'en sais rien...

\- Tom est aussi mon ami. Promettez moi de ne jamais lui répéter ce que je vais vous dire.

Il hocha la tête en silence.

\- il est en danger. C'est pour lui que je fais ça. Votre enlèvement à vous n'a été qu'une malheureuse coïncidence, même si je ne crois pas vraiment à ces choses-là. J'ai reçu une lettre menaçant de le tuer, et il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela.

Elle ramassa le pistolet, le chargea, puis le mit dans la main de Benedict, qu'elle aida à se relever. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, les bras ouverts. L'acteur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- tuez-moi, dit-elle.

\- non... non ! Je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas de faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !

\- vous allez pressez la détente, et ensuite, vous partirez. Vous irez vers l'est, sans vous retourner, vous rentrerez chez vous, et vous raconterez à tout le monde à quel point Enaya (c'est moi) était un monstre, comment j'ai voulu déclencher une guerre contre votre pays, et comment vous avez miraculeusement échappé à la mort en me tuant. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- je ne peux pas !

\- Benedict, je vous en supplie. Si vous ne le faites pas, Tom va mourir.

\- vous êtes son amie... et moi aussi...

\- Tom sait que je dois mourir en disgrâce. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je meurs pour lui.

L'acteur tendit le pistolet devant lui, mais hésita encore.

\- nous devons tous les deux le protéger.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et appuya sur la détente. La balle la toucha au ventre. Elle eut un hoquet, et tomba à genoux. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il tenait toujours le pistolet devant lui, tétanisé. Elle réussit à coller un sourire sur son visage.

\- c'est bien, dit-elle. Partez, maintenant.

Il lâcha le pistolet, et courut vers la sortie, en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.


	3. Chapter 3: retour vers le passé

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle se téléporta. Elle se retrouva à Londres, par une nuit pluvieuse, devant un cinéma. Elle eut un faible sourire en voyant Benedict sortir du cinéma aux bras de sa femme. Au ventre arrondi de celle-ci, elle devina qu'elle avait remonté le temps. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut un homme qui visait le couple, avec un pistolet caché dans la manche de son imper. Sans hésiter, elle s'interposa, créant un champ de force qui fit rebondir la balle, qui alla se loger dans l'épaule du tireur, qui s'enfuit. Créer le champ de force l'avait épuisé, et elle se laissa tomber à terre, la main sur son ventre. Ayant entendu la détonation, Benedict avait fait barrière de son corps pour protéger sa femme, puis s'était redressé, et avait vu Enaya. Suivi de sa femme, il se précipita vers elle.

\- oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-il, vous êtes blessée !

\- ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça.

\- Benedict, dit Sophie. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital

\- oui, tu as raison. Vas chercher la voiture, je reste ici avec elle.

Il lui donna les clés, et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il aida Enaya à s'adosser au mur, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main.

\- tenez bon, restez avec moi.

\- merci... merci pour tout... je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- non, non, non, non, non, ne me lâchez pas, restez avec moi.

Enaya sentit son poignet la brûler, et laissa échapper un cri.

\- quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'empressa de jeter un œil à son tatouage, et vit qu'il indiquait zéro. Elle eut un rire en se rendant compte de l'ironie de la situation.

\- j'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle, j'ai réussi.

\- quoi ?

\- il est possible que sans le savoir vous m'ayez sauvé la vie, monsieur.

À ce moment, Sophie revint avec la voiture. Benedict aida Enaya à s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

\- s'il vous plaît, souffla-t-elle, conduisez moi au fleuve.

\- elle délire, déclara Sophie. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- non, pas l'hôpital, vers l'eau. C'est ma seule chance.

\- Benedict ! Insista Sophie.

\- je vous en prie... faites-moi confiance.

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, la voiture s'engagea sur un pont au-dessus du fleuve. L'acteur prit sa décision et freina. Enaya poussa un soupir de soulagement. Benedict l'aida à descendre, puis chercha un moyen de descendre vers la rive, tandis que Sophie restait dans la voiture. Elle se hissa sur la rambarde du pont, et s'y assit, dos au fleuve.

\- hé, qu'est-ce que vous faite ? S'exclama Benedict.

\- ne craignez rien, je sais ce que je fais.

Elle resta un cours instant silencieuse, hésitant à se lancer.

\- je n'aurais jamais cru arriver jusque-là... dit-elle.

\- OK, s'il-vous-plaît, ne sautez pas... je ne vais pas vous laisser faire... laissez-moi vous sauver !

\- vous l'avez déjà fait, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Quoi qu'il se passe, maintenant, sachez que nous nous reverrons. Et je vous demande d'avance de me pardonner.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lâcha la rambarde, et se laissa tomber en arrière.

\- non ! S'écria-t-il en tentant en vain de la rattraper.

Bientôt, elle entra dans l'eau. Elle sentit sa blessure la brûler, et put constater que ses forces revenaient. Elle entendit une voix tout autour d'elle.

\- ce n'est pas fini, ils ne sont pas sauvés.

Elle sentit une force la tirer hors de l'eau, et se retrouva bientôt à nouveau sur le pont, sous les yeux ahuris de Benedict.

\- que... comment ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- merci encore, lui dit-elle, à nouveau elle-même. Au fait, quel jour est-on ?

\- euh... le 26 mars... 2015.

\- oh, dit-elle. Vous devriez vite rentrer chez vous. Il se fait tard. Une dernière chose. Tom Hiddleston.

Le visage de Benedict se tendit.

\- oui, qu'en est-il de lui ?

\- je crois qu'il est votre ami ?

\- je le croyais, moi aussi. Nous... nos rapports se sont tendus, récemment.

\- il reviendra vers vous. Plus tôt que vous le pensez. Et si vous... ce que vous ferez à ce moment, il vous le rendra, et peut-être même encore plus.

\- je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- en temps voulu, je vous expliquerais tout, dit-elle en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

Elle eut alors une vision, et sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'aller le tirer du mauvais pas où il s'est mis.

\- Tom a des ennuis ?

\- Tom a toujours des ennuis. Je crois que je l'ai trop bien formé.

Et elle disparut.


	4. Chapter 4: le traqueur

_Pendant ce temps_

Benedict se réveilla avec une forte douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il constata qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Il constata également une sensation de brûlure sur ses poignets. Il comprit que cette sensation était due aux cordes qui lui entravaient les mains. Tentant de se redresser, il sentit un dos contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Benedict ? C'est toi ?

\- Elizabeth ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

\- je me rendais chez ma famille pour l'anniversaire de mes sœurs, et une voiture m'a foncé dessus. Je me suis réveillé dans le coffre d'une voiture, et ensuite, il m'a amené ici.

\- tu es blessée ?

\- non, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- vous le savez, répondit une petite voix.

Benedict tourna la tête vers la voix, et vit un petit garçon assis sur le sol, vêtu d'un T-shirt bordeaux.

\- vous me voyez ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Benedict, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Répéta Elizabeth.

\- ils en ont après Tom.

\- Tom ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- je n'en sais rien. Écoute, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, et vite.

\- comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

\- maman vous a donné son couteau, dit le garçon.

\- le couteau..., répéta Benedict. Le couteau.

\- quoi ?

\- j'ai un couteau dans ma poche arrière. Je peux le sentir, essaie de l'attraper.

\- quelle poche ?

\- gauche, guida le garçon.

\- gauche, répéta Benedict.

Elizabeth se tendit, et fouilla la poche gauche de Benedict, d'où elle réussit finalement à extraire le couteau.

\- je l'ai ! Dit-elle.

\- c'est bien. Maintenant, donne-le-moi.

\- pourquoi ?

\- tes mains tremblent. Je serais plus efficace.

Elle obéit, et lui donna le couteau, qu'il ouvrit. Il se mit alors à découper la corde qu'il pouvait atteindre.

\- il arrive, prévint le petit garçon.

Il commença alors à accélérer le mouvement du couteau, mais s'arrêta en entendant un pas lourd qui s'arrêta devant lui. Il releva les yeux, et découvrit un homme gigantesque, tout en muscle. Benedict vit du coin de l'œil le petit garçon se recroqueviller, terrifié, mais en même temps plein de rage. L'homme lui prit le couteau des mains, et eut un petit rire.

\- tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec ça, dit-il en jetant le couteau. Le mien est beaucoup plus efficace. Regarde.

Il souleva la jambe de son pantalon, dévoilant un étui fixé à sa cheville, duquel il sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

\- au secours ! À l'aide ! Se mit crier Elizabeth.

L'homme plaqua son couteau contre la gorge de la jeune actrice, qui se tut immédiatement.

\- arrête de hurler comme ça, tu ne pourras faire que m'énerver. Personne ne t'entendra, de toute façon, l'immeuble est désert. Il paraîtrait que cet appartement est hanté...

Et il partit d'un grand rire. Benedict jeta un regard à l'enfant, qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne pas révéler sa présence. Elizabeth se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Benedict chercha sa main et la serra doucement. L'homme reprit son couteau, et se mit à marcher de long en large en jouant avec.

\- on m'appelle le Traqueur, expliqua-t-il. Je suis un professionnel. Je ne ressens ni scrupules, ni pitié, ni remord. Sachez que je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, ni même contre ma cible. Je suis simplement payé pour me débarrasser de lui. Pour trouver ma cible, il me faut des points de pression. Comme lorsqu'on attire un poisson en accrochant un ver au bout de l'hameçon. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous les deux ce ver. Et c'est un ver de qualité. Ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- nous ne vous aiderons pas, déclara bravement Benedict.

\- vraiment ? Demanda le Traqueur.

D'un geste vif, il planta son couteau dans la cuisse de l'acteur. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, et Elizabeth poussa un cri mêlant surprise et terreur.

\- nous allons l'appeler, dit calmement le Traqueur en sortant de sa poche le téléphone de la jeune femme. Et toi, ma jolie, tu vas lui dire de venir te chercher. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête, sans pouvoir cesser de pleurer. Le Traqueur composa le numéro, puis mit le haut-parleur.

\- allô ? Retentit la voix de Tom.

Le traqueur fit signe à la jeune femme de parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un sanglot.

\- Elizabeth ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Tom.

Elle réussit enfin à parler.

\- Tom... ! Tom, je t'en prie, il faut que tu viennes me chercher ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Elizabeth, où es-tu ? Dis-moi où tu es.

\- je ne sais pas !

\- Tom, ne viens pas, c'est un piège ! Cria Benedict. Si tu viens il nous tuera tous les trois !

Le Traqueur enfonça un peu plus son couteau dans la cuisse de Benedict, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

\- Benedict ! S'exclama Tom.

\- votre amie est terrifiée, Mr Hiddleston. Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous l'abandonner ou affronter votre destin ?

\- qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? Demanda Tom d'une voix dure.

\- je suis le Traqueur. Je vous traque. J'ai tendu un piège pour vous, et j'attends que vous y tombiez.

Il y eut un moment de silence au bout de la ligne.

\- d'accord, dit finalement Tom.

\- parfait. Je vous envoie l'adresse.

Il prit le téléphone de Benedict, qui s'étonna qu'il soit en sa possession, et envoya un SMS.

\- je l'ai, dit Tom après un moment.

\- vous avez dix minutes, répondit le Traqueur. Passé ce délai, je tuerais l'un d'entre eux.

\- je suis au milieu du désert marocain, je ne peux pas y être en dix minutes.

\- je vous en prie, Mr Hiddleston, vous connaissez aussi bien l'utilisation des portails que moi. Dix minutes, où le fils de votre ami grandira sans père.

Et il raccrocha, puis brisa d'un coup de pied les deux téléphones. Benedict pria de toutes ses forces pour que son ami n'arrive pas.

\- vous avez besoin d'aide, dit le garçon.

Et il disparut.


	5. Chapter 5: l'arrivée des secours

Cinq minutes passèrent dans un silence qui aurait été total si ce n'était les pleurs d'Elizabeth. Soudain, Benedict sentit une vague de froid le traverser, lui coupant brièvement le souffle. Il remarqua que le garçon était revenu. Sa jambe se rappela alors douloureusement à son souvenir. Oh, si seulement ce couteau pouvait disparaître, cela soulagerait un peu sa douleur... alors qu'il pensait cela, et à son grand étonnement, le couteau commença à se désintégrer, et finit par disparaître totalement. Le Traqueur, ayant assisté à la destruction de son couteau favori, serra le poing et frappa Benedict à la tempe, l'assommant à moitié. Puis l'attente reprit. Enfin, alors que les dix minutes touchaient à leur fin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Traqueur alla ouvrir, laissa entrer Tom, et referma la porte derrière lui. Benedict lui lança un regard désolé, puis baissa la tête et sanglota.

\- pardonnez-moi, dit Tom. J'ai fait un détour imprévu.

\- permettez ? Demanda poliment le Traqueur.

Tom leva les bras et laissa le Traqueur fouiller ses vêtements. Celui-ci trouva une petite bouteille en plastique remplie d'eau. Il jeta un regard réprobateur à l'acteur.

\- j'ai pensé que mes amis pourraient avoir soif, dit celui-ci

\- ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

\- Permettez que j'essaye.

Le Traqueur partit d'un rire, jeta la bouteille par la fenêtre, puis lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tom tomba à genoux, et Elizabeth poussa un cri.

\- ça va aller, Liz, dit-il en se relevant. Ça va aller.

Il fit de nouveau face au Traqueur.

\- je suis là, maintenant. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Laissez les partir.

Le traqueur eut un petit rire, puis se dirigea vers Elizabeth, se mit à sa hauteur, la saisit par le menton, et la força à le regarder.

\- pense à un couteau, dit-il. Fais le bien tranchant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et tourna son regard vers Tom, paniquée.

\- fais ce qu'il te dit, Liz, lui dit-il calmement. Concentre-toi.

Elle obéit donc, et ferma les yeux. Un couteau commença à se dessiner dans les airs.

\- tu sais quoi faire, dit le Traqueur à Benedict.

L'acteur ferma lui aussi les yeux, contenant ses larmes, et se concentra. Il sentit dans son esprit la présence d'Elizabeth, et suivit ses traces. Le couteau devint finalement réel, le Traqueur s'en saisit, et ils rouvrirent tous deux les yeux. Le traqueur coupa leurs liens, attrapa Elizabeth par le poignet, la releva et la jeta violemment vers Tom, qui la rattrapa dans ses bras.

\- oh, prince des eaux, comme vous êtes naïf. Ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivant. Et vous, vous mourrez le dernier.

Il rangea son couteau dans son holster, sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture, et le chargea. Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de Benedict, la faisant tomber, et l'acteur tomba à genoux. Le garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- voyons, trouvons une bonne histoire pour la presse, dit le Traqueur.

Il s'accroupit face à l'acteur, et tourna la tête vers Tom.

\- oui, c'est ça. J'ai trouvé. Elle était votre amante à tous les deux, mais vous n'en saviez rien, et vous l'aimiez vraiment. Vous les avez surpris ensemble aujourd'hui, une bagarre a éclaté, et vous l'avez blessé à la jambe avec un couteau de cuisine.

Il appuya sur la blessure de l'acteur, qui serra les dents.

\- maman arrive, lui dit l'enfant.

\- de rage, il a saisi un pistolet, et vous a tiré dessus. Mais miss Olsen s'est interposée, et c'est elle qui a pris la balle. Alors il a tiré à nouveau et vous a tué. Puis, il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, et il s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche. Tragique.

\- alors qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda bravement Tom.

Le Traqueur eut un sourire torve, puis se retourna vers Benedict. Il plaça sa main sur les mâchoires de l'acteur et pressa, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, puis enfonça le canon de son arme dans la bouche de l'acteur. Il le força ensuite à tenir le pistolet. L'acteur sut alors que c'en était fini. À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Enaya dont le visage se fit terrible lorsqu'elle reconnut le Traqueur.

\- Vous ! Dit-elle. Comment osez-vous ?

Elle fixa le pistolet du regard, les sourcils froncés, et un déclic se fit entendre. Le pistolet était cassé. Le Traqueur s'en rendit immédiatement compte, et le repris, avant de le jeter derrière lui. Terrassé par ses émotions, Benedict perdit connaissance.

\- qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le Traqueur.

\- la propriétaire. D'où ma question : comment osez-vous revenir ici ?

Le Traqueur regarda autour de lui.

\- oui, dit-il. C'est vrai. Je reconnais l'endroit.

\- la dernière fois que vous êtes venu ici, il y avait un petit garçon de sept ans. Vous l'avez poignardé 37 fois. Et ensuite, quand vous êtes reparti, dans les escaliers, vous avez croisé son beau-père, alors vous lui avez tranché la gorge. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous vous souvenez de mon fils ?

Le Traqueur comprit enfin à qui il avait à faire.

\- il m'avait dit que vous seriez morte, dit-il.

\- je le suis. Et vous aussi.

Elle mit sa main en griffe, et la plongea dans la poitrine de l'homme. Lorsqu'elle la ressortit, elle tenait son cœur. Elizabeth étouffa un cri, et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Tom. Enaya se tourna vers eux.

\- vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lâchant le cœur.

Tom hocha la tête, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tom, dit Enaya en désignant Elizabeth, tu devrais la faire sortir de la pièce. Il y a une salle de bain derrière toi sur la gauche. S'il te plaît, n'allez pas dans ma chambre. Quelque chose de dangereux y est enfermé.

Il hocha la tête, et dirigea doucement la jeune femme vers la sortie de la pièce. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Enaya.

\- Mia, dit-il. Je suis désolé pour ton fils.

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupe-toi d'elle.

\- oui. Tu as raison.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6: premier miracle

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Enaya saisit la jambe du Traqueur, et le traîna dans un coin de la pièce, avant de le recouvrir sans cérémonie d'une nappe en toile cirée qu'elle prit dans un placard. Elle se lava finalement les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine, ôta son t-shirt éclaboussé de sang, et enfila un autre t-shirt et une veste, qu'elle prit dans le second placard. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Benedict. Elle sortit son flacon, redressa l'acteur, et versa quelques gouttes de potion sur sa blessure. La brève sensation de brûlure le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Enaya devant lui.

\- Alors, dit-elle, vous ne pouviez pas me laissez morte au moins une journée ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se sentit à nouveau partir.

\- Restez avec moi, Benedict. Restez avec moi.

Le garçon mit sa main dans celle de l'acteur, pendant que la jeune femme prenait son autre main. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle se concentrait. Benedict sentit une sensation de chaleur irradier dans son bras, se répandant peu à peu dans tout son corps. Bien que la sensation soit agréable, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. La voyant froncer les sourcils, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux, et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Tom ! appela-t-elle avec une légère panique dans la voix.

Il entendit les pas précipités de son ami entrer dans la pièce, suivi par Elizabeth.

\- Oh mon dieu… dit Tom.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien, mais c'est un miracle !

\- Surpris par ces réactions, Benedict tourna légèrement la tête à droite, et vit que le garçon était devenu comme flou. L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, il comprit cependant que l'enfant se servait de lui et drainait son énergie pour revenir à la vie. Il ne sut que faire. Devait-il lâcher la main de l'enfant et le condamner à mort, ou devait-il l'aider à revenir, au péril de sa propre vie ? Il sentit la chaleur dans son bras gauche diminuer, et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Enaya. Alors il comprit. Ce n'était pas lui qui risquait sa vie pour l'enfant, mais elle, et il n'était que le catalyseur. Il décida donc de l'aider, et serra plus fort la main de l'enfant. Elle le remercia silencieusement, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Elle tendit son autre main vers Tom, qui voulut s'approcher, mais Elizabeth l'arrêta et prit elle-même la main de la jeune femme. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de l'acteur, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son bras devint soudain brûlure. Il souhaita que ça se termine vite. Il fallait que ça se termine. Et soudain, l'enfant lâcha sa main.

\- Maman ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers la jeune femme.

\- Ilian ! souffla celle-ci en lâchant à son tour sa main pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Bien que touché par cette scène de retrouvailles, Benedict était trop épuisé pour s'en réjouir. Il souhaitait simplement partir d'ici. Il le voulait si fort… si fort ! Il sentit soudain que le sol sous lui devenait étrange.

\- Mia ! appela Tom.

La jeune femme releva la tête, et vit le trou bleu qui se formait sous l'acteur.

\- Oh, merde ! dit-elle.

Benedict poussa un cri quand il tomba. Ilian regarda sa mère, sourit doucement, bloqua son souffle et sauta à la suite de l'acteur. Sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, elle le suivit. Tom se retourna vers Elizabeth.

\- Reste ici, Liz, dit-il.

\- Je t'en prie n'y va pas !

\- Ce ne sera pas long…

\- Ne me laisse pas…

\- Tu es en sécurité, ici, Liz.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec Lui !

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, et vit qu'elle était terrifiée.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement. Très bien. Alors on y va ensemble. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, tu comprends ? je ne peux pas. Alors tu viens avec moi, et tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il lui prit la main.

\- Retiens ton souffle, dit-il. Sinon tu ne pourras plus respirer quand nous arriverons.

\- D'accord.

\- On va sauter, maintenant.

Elle coupa donc sa respiration, et ils sautèrent ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7: le faiseur de tempête

Enaya atterrit sur une plage sous un ciel gris. Elle vit Benedict et Ilian, et remarqua que l'acteur ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle se précipita vers eux.

\- Aide-moi à le redresser, dit-elle à son fils.

Ilian obéit, et elle vint donner par derrière un coup du plat de la main sur le torse de l'acteur. Cela le fit tousser, et il reprit peu à peu son souffle. C'est à ce moment que Tom et Elizabeth arrivèrent à leur tour. La jeune actrice semblait paniquée, ne comprenant pas où elle était. Enaya les regarda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-elle à Tom. Vous n'auriez pas dû me suivre !

\- Liz avait peur, elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

\- Justement, tu aurais dû rester à l'appartement avec elle !

\- Je n'abandonne pas mes amis !

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, agacée.

\- Elle est sous ta responsabilité ! finit-elle par dire.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme, puis demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Enaya désigna Benedict, puis expliqua :

\- Il a ouvert un portail.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y a une légende sur Jiranatla, qui parle d'un être capable de créer des portails avec la seule force de son esprit. Il serait en contact avec tous les mondes, y compris celui des morts. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne croyais même pas qu'il existait. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part, à part dans le livre des légendes. On l'appelle la clé de voûte. Je pense que Benedict est la nouvelle clé de voûte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Il pouvait voir Ilian. Et il l'a ramené.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Enaya. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

\- Ça ressemble à l'Angleterre, suggéra Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Mia ? on peut rentrer ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je ne pense pas que Benedict nous aie amenés ici par hasard.

\- Tom, demanda Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? et pourquoi ça ne t'étonne pas plus ? tu agis comme si tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de situation ! et… et qui c'est, cette fille ? comment tu la connais ? et comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait ? pourquoi ce type voulait-il te tuer ? et pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi ? je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qui se passe !

Enaya fit un geste pour signifier son agacement, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes. Elle tourna son regard vers Ilian. L'enfant avait passé ses bras autour de Benedict, et l'acteur, complètement perdu, répétait des paroles rassurantes, plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant. Tom se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, Liz. Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu as peur, et je te jure que je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais d'abord il faut que j'arrive à savoir où on est, et pour ça, il faut que je me concentre, d'accord ? alors calme-toi. Repose-toi un peu.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis passa sa main dans son cou et fit doucement pression sur sa nuque. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Le voyant faire, Enaya se dirigea vers Benedict, qui la regarda avec angoisse. Ilian se détacha de l'acteur, mais resta près de lui.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Enaya. Vous allez simplement dormir, le temps de reprendre des forces. Et si ça dure trop longtemps, je pourrais toujours vous réveiller.

Elle appuya du bout des doigts sur la nuque de l'acteur, puis le retint pour éviter qu'il ne blesse, et l'allongea doucement sur le sable. Elle retira sa veste pour lui faire un oreiller de fortune. Tom vint déposer Elizabeth près de lui, et Ilian se plaça entre les deux.

\- Tu restes avec eux, d'accord ? lui dit Enaya. Aussi longtemps que tu le peux.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête en souriant, et elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est bien, mon grand, dit-elle.

Tom et Enaya s'éloignèrent ensuite de quelques pas, et observèrent la plage. Ils remarquèrent une tente dressée un peu plus loin. Mais leur observation fut rapidement interrompue, puisqu'une silhouette sortit soudainement de l'eau. Enaya le reconnut. Il s'agissait de Nathaniel, le faiseur de tempête, disparu sans laisser de traces quelques mois auparavant. Ses lèvres bougeaient, et elle devina qu'il marmonnait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha donc de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour le toucher qu'elle entendit ce qu'il disait. Il tenait un petit couteau dans sa main.

\- Le prince des eaux doit mourir, il n'y a qu'un seul maître. Le prince des eaux doit mourir, il n'y a qu'un seul maître, répétait-il, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, dit-elle calmement.

Il sembla réagir, et posa un regard furieux sur elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te combattre, Nate.

Il continua à la fixer pendant un moment, puis, d'un geste vif, lui fit une entaille au bras avec son couteau. Tom, voyant cela, décida d'entrer en jeu pour défendre son amie. Il fit sortir une immense boule d'eau de l'océan, et tenta d'entourer le jeune homme avec. Nathaniel repoussa l'attaque, mais Enaya en profita pour tenter de le frapper pour le neutraliser. Le faiseur de tempête fit souffler le vent, qui vint soulever le sable, les forçant à combattre à l'aveugle. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes, au bout desquelles il s'effondra, mort. Elle sentit alors un courant froid qui la frôla, signe que l'esprit de Nathaniel était parti à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui transmettre son don. Puis, elle et Tom entendirent les sirènes de police. Une voix retentit ensuite, qu'ils reconnurent tous deux sans avoir besoin de voir qui en était à l'origine.

\- On ne bouge plus ! les mains en l'air !


	8. Chapter 8: interrogatoire

Ils échangèrent un regard et un soupir, et obéirent. L'inspecteur ordonna qu'on les menotte, et ils se laissèrent faire sans résistance. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers Benedict, Ilian et Elizabeth.

\- Ils sont en vie, dit Ilian.

\- Tu vas bien petit ?

Ilian jeta un regard vers sa mère, serra un peu plus la main de Benedict, et hocha la tête. L'inspecteur ordonna qu'on appelle une ambulance, puis Tom et Enaya furent emmenés au poste de police. Ils furent tous deux placés dans deux cellules voisines, et attendirent en silence. Environ une heure plus tard, un officier vint chercher Enaya, et la conduisit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où l'attendait l'inspecteur Hardy. Se rendant compte à quel point il ressemblait à son ami, elle s'assit en face de lui et le fixa longuement en souriant légèrement. Il se racla la gorge, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Alec Hardy. Vous avez été amenée devant moi car vous êtes soupçonnée, avec l'aide de votre complice, de meurtre sur une personne et de tentative d'enlèvement sur trois personnes, l'une étant un enfant, et les deux autres étant actuellement dans le coma.

\- Vous vous trompez, inspecteur. Cependant, je ne répondrais à aucune question avant d'avoir eu accès au contenu de mon sac à dos ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Hardy eut un rire.

\- Pour un verre d'eau, on peut toujours s'arranger, mais n'espérez pas avoir accès à vos affaires !

\- Comme vous voudrez, inspecteur. Cependant, sachez seulement que si vous refusez, dans environ dix minutes vous interrogerez un cadavre. Et sachez également que si cela arrive, mon ami Tom se fera aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Elle remonta sa manche, lui laissant voir sa coupure au bras.

\- Je pense vraiment que le soin accordé aux prisonniers ici laisse à désirer. Méfiez-vous, ça pourrait vous retomber dessus un jour. Personne n'a pensé à vérifier notre état de santé.

Hardy fit le tour de la table pour venir observer la blessure. La coupure en elle-même était propre et nette, mais les veines autour avaient pris une inquiétante teinte verte

\- C'est un poison très virulent qui est en train de courir dans mes veines depuis une heure. Il atteint généralement le cœur en à peu près dix minutes. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à ma grande résistance et à ma capacité à ralentir les battements de mon cœur. J'ai un antipoison dans mon sac, mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus lutter très longtemps. Il me le faut maintenant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est un cadeau du jeune homme que vous m'accusez d'avoir tué. Le poison était sur la lame de son couteau. S'il vous plaît, inspecteur, prenez vite une décision.

Hardy hésita un instant, puis ordonna qu'on amène le sac. Quand il retourna vers elle, le sac en main, il remarqua que les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient violemment. Il vida consciencieusement le sac sur la table

\- Vous ne touchez à rien, dit Hardy. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Prenez le boîtier noir, et branchez-le au téléphone.

\- Le téléphone est éteint.

\- Sans importance.

L'inspecteur brancha donc le boîtier au téléphone, dont l'écran s'alluma sur un programme.

\- Entrez les réglages pour Enaya. Dans la dernière case… 12. Je vous en prie, faites vite.

Elle s'agrippa au bord de la table et serra les mâchoires. Il suivit ses instructions, et le boîtier commença à vibrer sur la table, puis s'ouvrit pour révéler une petite seringue contenant un épais liquide jaune.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans la plaie, répondit-elle, luttant de toutes ses forces.

Il vint donc à côté d'elle, bloqua son bras pour l'empêcher de trembler, et procéda à l'injection. Elle soupira de soulagement, et reprit forces et couleurs au fur et à mesure que l'infection disparaissait.

\- De l'eau, demanda-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

L'inspecteur prit un broc et un verre, et versa de l'eau dans le verre, qu'il avança légèrement vers elle. Elle le but d'un trait, puis se saisit du broc et le but également d'un trait, sous le regard intrigué de l'inspecteur.

\- Merci, dit-elle quand elle eut fini. C'est un effet secondaire de l'antidote. Ça vous donne une soif d'enfer.

\- Votre ami était-il au courant de votre… état ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Quand il s'agit de le protéger, je mens très facilement. Et je vous prie de ne pas lui en parler. Je suis prête à répondre à vos questions, maintenant, inspecteur.

\- Bien. Commençons par les enlèvements, voulez-vous ? Comment se fait-il que deux de vos victimes soient actuellement plongées dans le coma ?

\- Nous ne les avons pas enlevés. C'était une mission de sauvetage, qui s'est légèrement compliquée. Et ils ne sont pas dans le coma. Ils sont simplement endormis. Nous leur avons fait ce qu'on appelle le toucher de l'ange. Tom l'a fait sur mademoiselle Olsen, et je l'ai fait sur Mr. Cumberbatch. C'est une technique qui consiste à appuyer sur un point précis de la nuque pour endormir la personne. Ça peut être très dangereux si ce n'est pas bien fait, et il y a de grande chance pour que la personne ne se réveille jamais, mais je le pratique depuis des années, et je n'aurais pas laissé Tom faire avant qu'il ne se soit entraîné sur moi.

\- Sur vous ?

\- J'ai appris à forcer mon propre réveil.

\- Et pouvez-vous faire en sorte que la personne ne se réveille pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre.

\- L'avez-vous déjà fait ?

\- Quelques fois. Pour éviter que des gens très dangereux puissent être ramenés à la vie. Mais c'est aussi un moyen de s'assurer que la personne reste éternellement en vie. Et la personne qui a pratiqué l'acte peut toujours forcer le réveil. Mais ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Miss Olsen devrait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps. Tom ne l'a endormie que pour la calmer. Pour Benedict, en revanche, ça risque d'être un peu plus long.

\- Oui, ça je veux bien vous croire. Voyons ça… à part quelques légères contusions, elle va bien. Pour lui par contre, c'est différent. Multiples brûlures de cigarettes, une mâchoire fracturée, une arcade sourcilière ouverte, une lèvre fendue, un hématome sur les côtes et des traces de coups de fouet dans le dos. Si je suivais mon instinct, je dirais que cet homme a été torturé. Laissez-moi deviner : vous les avez enlevés tous les trois, mais vous et votre ami n'avez pas eu ce que vous vouliez, alors vous avez passez vos nerfs sur lui.

\- Théorie intéressante, inspecteur. Mais pourquoi lui ? pourquoi seulement lui, et pas la fille ou le garçon ?

\- Parce qu'il vous a supplié. Et vous avez aimé ça, pas vrai ? un homme fort qui vous supplie et accepte toutes vos tortures pour protéger sa famille…

\- Mais les coups de fouet ?

\- Peut-être que votre ami désirait un peu plus de la jeune femme, alors vous avez passé un marché avec votre victime. Vous reteniez votre ami s'il lui laissait lui donner quelques coups de fouet en échange.

\- eh bien, je suis une sacrée psychopathe, non ?

\- j'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportement. Maintenant, je serais très intéressé de savoir d'où vient le sang sur le t-shirt du petit. On sait que c'est le sien.

Le visage d'Enaya se ferma aussitôt

\- êtes vous en train de me dire que vous avez pratiqué des analyses sur lui sans demander la permission et sans la supervision d'un adulte responsable de lui ?

\- à qui aurais-je pu demander ? Ses deux parents sont inconscient. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la présence du sang ?

\- je ne sais pas, s'énerva la jeune femme. Avez vous trouvé des blessures sur lui ? Peut-être 37, pourquoi pas ?

\- 37 ? voilà un nombre intéressant. D'où le sortez-vous ?

\- les avez-vous trouvées ?

\- non. Ce qui me rend d'autant plus curieux.

Enaya sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs, et prit le temps de respirer profondément.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'était une mission de sauvetage. J'ai été engagée par la femme de Mr. Cumberbatch pour le ramener chez lui, après qu'il ait été enlevé deux fois, d'où ses blessures. Miss Olsen n'est pas sa femme, mais une amie de Tom, et était avec lui lors de son deuxième enlèvement, tout comme Ilian, qui n'est pas son fils mais le mien.

\- Le vôtre ? et naturellement, votre fils n'a pas réagi quand nous vous avons arrêtée.

\- Mon fils a récemment été en danger pour la simple raison qu'il est mon fils. C'est de là que vient le nombre 37, et c'est de là que vient le sang. Cette... enflure l'a poignardé 37 fois. Si Benedict n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de le maintenir en vie le temps que j'arrive et que je ne puisse le soigner avec ma préparation spéciale... Il a donc appris à garder cette information secrète. Il doit la vie à Benedict autant que Benedict lui doit la vie. Je trouve donc naturel qu'il veuille rester proche de lui.

\- Très bien. Admettons que je vous crois. Nous interrogerons le garçon, de toute façon. Maintenant, passons au meurtre. La victime…

\- Nathaniel.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il s'appelait Nathaniel. c'était mon ami. Je vous prie de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Un ami que vous avez tué.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. J'essayais de le neutraliser car il voulait tuer Tom. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il m'a empoisonnée ?

\- Vous avez décidément de bien étranges relations avec vos proches.

\- Vous devriez rencontrer le père d'Ilian.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense ? je pense que vous avez effectivement essayé de le neutraliser, mais que vous avez fini par le tuer parce qu'il refusait de se rendre. Et maintenant, vous avez peur de l'avouer, parce que vous craignez les conséquences de votre acte. Mais croyez-moi, on découvre toujours la vérité. Alors en mentant, vous ne servez pas votre cause. Et vous n'aidez pas non plus votre ami. Je suis persuadé qu'il est innocent. Alors parlez maintenant, et je verrais si on peut le relâcher.

\- Vous avez bon sur deux choses. Un : Tom est innocent. Deux : Nathaniel ne se serait jamais rendu. En revanche, vous pouvez m'accuser tant que vous voudrez, inspecteur, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'insulter. Je ne me cache jamais de mes actions. Aujourd'hui même (du moins de mon point de vue) j'ai tué deux hommes. Le premier était un meurtre prémédité, destiné à libérer une première fois Benedict. Je lui ai tiré une balle dans le cœur. Le second était un geste impulsif à l'encontre d'un homme qui se faisait appeler le Traqueur, et qui a tenté de tuer mon fils. Je lui ai arraché le cœur à main nue. Je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre, même si je sais que vous ne pourrez pas me juger pour ces morts, parce que cela ne s'est pas passé dans votre monde. Mais je n'ai pas tué Nathaniel.

\- Arrêtez de mentir, maintenant, assez de vos conneries ! nous avons trouvé l'arme du crime !

En disant ces mots, il posa sur la table un sac transparent contenant un poignard. En le voyant, Enaya pâlit soudainement.

\- Ce couteau n'est pas à moi, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ah, vraiment ? fit Hardy.

\- Je l'ai donné il y a trois ans au fils d'un ami, quand il a eu quinze ans. C'était le poignard de son père. Il n'a pas eu la chance de le connaître.

\- Son père est mort il y a 18 ans ? êtes-vous en train de me dire que quand vous aviez cinq ans, vous étiez ami avec un homme assez âgé pour être père ?

\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon seul ami était mon maître. Quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai quitté ma famille pour aller vivre avec lui. J'ai rencontré Diego quand j'avais quinze ans, et j'ai rencontré Nathaniel et sa sœur, Matha, quelques mois plus tard. Et Diego, Nathaniel et moi-même sommes morts trois ans après, tous le même jour, tous au même âge. Tous ensemble. Sauf qu'on ne nous a pas laissé mourir. On nous a enfermés, quelque part où le temps ne passait pas. Plongés dans les ténèbres, dans un sommeil sans fin, avec des rêves nous faisant croire qu'on avait retrouvé nos proches. Et puis ensuite, après treize ans, Frederick est arrivé. Il était amoureux de moi, le pauvre fou. C'était il y a six ans. Il est venu, et il a pris ma place. Ensuite, deux ans plus tard, Nolan, le garçon à qui j'ai donné ce couteau, a appris la vérité sur qui était son père, et sur celui qu'il appelait son grand-oncle, et donc sur qui il était, lui. Il a volé la voiture de sa mère, et il est allé se planter dans un arbre. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir, mais Diego a plongé plus loin dans les ténèbres et il l'a ramené. Il a sacrifié sa chance de revenir pour sauver son fils. C'est là que j'ai donné le couteau à Nolan. Mais il ne devrait pas être là ! et il ne s'en serait jamais séparé… tout cela n'a aucun sens !

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il voulait qu'on le retrouve !

\- Qu'on retrouve le couteau ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple couteau. Mon maître et mon inventeur ont travaillé ensemble dessus. Il dispose d'un enregistreur, pour que Diego puisse faire ses adieux en cas de problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Je raconte que ce couteau contient un enregistrement ! vous comprenez, quand je parle ? la pierre rouge au centre de la garde. Appuyez dessus.

\- Le rubis ?

\- Si vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas un rubis.

Hardy haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ? demanda Enaya. Si je mens, il ne se passera rien quand vous appuierez sur ce caillou, et vous passerez tout simplement pour un con!

L'inspecteur appuya donc sur la pierre rouge sans sortir le couteau du sac, et écouta attentivement la bande sonore qui se déroulait.

\- Menteur ! disait un jeune homme. Menteur ! vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez promis que vous le ramèneriez si je tuais le gamin ! vous avez dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait !

Un étrange murmure lui répondit. Enaya écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non ! cria Nolan. J'ai compris, maintenant. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Le murmure se transforma en cri informe, et l'enregistrement s'arrêta.

\- C'est impossible… souffla Enaya, soudain très pâle. Il essaie de revenir !

Elle se tourna vers l'inspecteur, et déclara :

\- Vous devez le retrouver. De toute urgence. Personne ne résiste au Marionnettiste sans en payer les conséquences.

\- Qui est le Marionnettiste, et pourquoi a-t-il ordonné le meurtre de Danny Lattimer ?

\- C'est un être très puissant qui est persuadé que le monde lui appartient. C'était un roi Atlante. C'est lui qui nous retenait prisonnier. Il y a quelques temps, avec un peu d'aide, j'ai réussi à le vaincre et à l'exiler au plus profond du dernier monde. Nous pensions en avoir fini avec lui, mais apparemment nous nous trompions. Il essaie de revenir et il veut sa revanche. Tom est son héritier légitime, donc nous l'avons trouvé et placé sur le trône. Il va essayer de le tuer. Le Marionnettiste est très dangereux. Vous devez l'empêcher de revenir. Vous devez retrouver Nolan et le gamin dont il parlait, et prier pour qu'ils soient encore en vie.

\- C'est trop tard pour Danny Lattimer.

\- Le meurtre de Danny n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Ne vous lancez pas sur cette piste, vous perdriez votre temps.

\- Vous savez qui est responsable ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- Savez-vous ce que ça peut vous coûter de retenir une information pendant une enquête ?

\- Rien à faire. Le voyage inter-dimensionnel a des règles très précises, inspecteur. Et la première d'entre elle est : si vous arrivez dans une histoire que vous connaissez, n'en altérez pas le cours. Si j'avais été seule, je vous aurais peut-être aidé, mais je refuse de jouer avec quatre destins.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire que nous venons tous les cinq d'un monde où vous n'êtes que de la fiction. Une bonne fiction, par ailleurs. C'est l'homme qui vous a joué qui m'a aidé à détrôner le Marionnettiste, c'est un bon ami. Mais si je vous dis ce que je sais, si je vous raconte l'histoire, alors nous ne pourrons jamais rentrer chez nous.

\- Ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais vous faire ramener à votre cellule.

\- Une dernière chose, inspecteur.

Elle se leva vivement, et plaqua soudainement sa main sur le torse d'Hardy, qui se mit à haleter. Puis, elle retira sa main.

\- Et voilà, dit-elle. Plus de cœur brisé.


	9. Chapter 9: appel urgent

Alec Hardy resta ébahi quelques instants, puis alla frapper à la porte pour qu'on ramène la jeune femme, et demanda à ce qu'on lui amène l'autre suspect. Elle ne résista pas, et partit sans un regard en arrière. L'inspecteur se rassit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Miller ?

\- La jeune fille s'est réveillée.

\- Très bien. Interrogez-la, en douceur. Essayez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. La version que m'a donnée la fille est irréaliste. Avez-vous déjà interrogé le gamin ?

\- Nous l'interrogerons en présence de la jeune femme.

\- Parfait. Et Miller, quand vous en aurez fini avec eux, j'ai besoin que vous me retrouviez quelqu'un. Homme, 18 ans, prénommé Nolan. Le couteau lui appartient. Il contenait un enregistrement qui parlait de tuer un gamin. Retrouvez-le moi.

\- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Danny ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut dire qu'un autre gamin est mort ou en danger. On doit les retrouver.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, et un agent entra, accompagnant le second suspect. Celui-ci s'assit tranquillement, et l'officier sortit.

\- Bonjour, inspecteur Hardy, dit l'acteur. Comment allez-vous ? comment va votre cœur ? elle vous a réparé, pas vrai ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous cette information ?

\- J'ai regardé la deuxième saison. J'étais malheureusement retenu en otage pendant la première, mais je sais que vous vous faisiez poser un pacemaker pendant le procès dans la saison 2. Et je connais suffisamment Mia pour savoir qu'elle ne peut pas résister à l'envie de réparer les gens.

\- Ah… vous maintenez donc vous aussi que vous provenez tous d'une réalité parallèle où nous ne sommes que de la fiction. Mr Hiddleston, pensez-vous vraiment que je vais avaler ces conneries ?

\- Vous avez mes papiers d'identité, vous n'avez qu'à essayer de me retrouver. Les papiers de Mia sont certainement des faux (à moins que ce ne soit un double bluff), mais tous les autres sont authentiques.

\- Les papiers peuvent être falsifiés, je ne leur fait pas confiance. Mais j'ai bien fait mes recherches. Tom Hiddleston est un enfant mort-né il y a trente-quatre ans.

A ce moment, le téléphone d'Enaya, qui était toujours sur la table, se mit à sonner, une voix mécanique annonçant froidement : « Appel urgent. Appel urgent ».

\- Je crois que c'est un appel urgent, dit Tom. Vous devriez décrocher.

\- Ce téléphone était éteint.

\- Bien sûr. Mais c'est un appel urgent.

L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard, puis décrocha, en haut-parleur.

\- Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Oh, dieu merci ! répondit une voix féminine.

\- Ici l'inspecteur Alec Hardy, qui est à l'appareil ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Je… mon nom est Georgia. Je dois parler à Enaya.

\- Georgia ? ici Tom. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- David et Lucas ont disparus… je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils sont partis en bateau, et ils ne sont pas revenus.

Tom émit un juron. Lucas était un jeune citoyen de Jiranatla, que le couple royal avait pris sous son aile.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Lucas, mais David va bien. Je l'ai trouvé juste à temps, au milieu de l'océan. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient recueilli un jeune naufragé, qui l'avait poussé par-dessus bord et était parti avec Lucas. Je l'ai conduit à Regina.

\- Oh mon dieu, il a emmené le petit ! où est-il ?

\- Du calme, on va retrouver Lucas, c'est promis. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est peut-être même pour ça que nous sommes à Broadchurch.

\- Madame, dit Hardy, si cet enfant est ici, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver.

\- Mais Lucas ne comprendra pas… vous avez la voix de David… et son visage… mais vous n'êtes pas lui !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que chez nous, vous n'existez pas !

\- Georgia, reprit Tom, Lucas est un garçon intelligent. Il a bien compris que Jenny et toi n'êtes pas la même personne. Il comprendra. Pour l'instant, David a besoin de toi. Il se sent coupable. Il faut que tu sois présente à son réveil. Va au manoir. Et quand tu y seras, prévient la famille de Benedict. On se retrouve tous là-bas.

\- Oui. Tu as raison. Mais je t'en prie, retrouve-le!

\- Ma vie pour te servir, ma reine.

\- Merci...

Et elle raccrocha. Il y eut un moment de silence

\- Vous me croyez, maintenant ? demanda Tom.

\- La jeune femme qui était inconsciente vient de se réveiller. L'agent Miller est en train de l'interroger. Nous saurons bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tom poussa un soupir.

\- N'est-elle pas votre amie ? insinua Hardy. Vous devriez vous réjouir.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui je suis vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Pas même à ma famille. Bien que Mia me dise de le faire. Maintenant je pense que je n'ai plus le choix. J'avais endormi Elizabeth pour ne pas qu'elle panique. Pourrez-vous prendre soin d'elle, tant que je serais ici ?

\- Elle ira bien, j'y veillerais.

\- Évitez juste de lui dire que c'est une enfant mort-née. C'est toujours un sacré choc.

\- Qui est Regina ?

\- Ce n'est pas une personne, c'est une machine. Une machine de régénération cellulaire. Ça guérit les gens.

\- Comme c'est pratique.

\- Avons-nous fini, inspecteur ?

\- Une dernière chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Parlez-moi du Marionnettiste.

Le visage de Tom se figea, et il marqua un long silence.

\- Mon ancêtre, déclara-t-il. Ses fidèles ont essayé de m'éliminer à plusieurs reprises. L'un d'eux a fini par réussir à me capturer. Je ne savais rien, à l'époque. Pendant deux mois, il m'a gardé prisonnier, et il a tenté de faire revenir son maître. Il a essayé différentes méthodes. Et chaque fois qu'il échouait, il passait ses nerfs sur moi. J'ai eu plusieurs os brisés, dont une côte, et mon visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. Au bout d'un mois, il a réussi à trouver quelque chose. Il devait attendre le bon moment. Il est revenu me voir, et m'a dit que la prochaine fois que cette porte s'ouvrirait, ce serait au moment de ma mort. J'ai passé deux jours entiers sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Puis j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas mourir sans me battre. J'avais déjà essayé de m'échapper, mais je n'avais pas réussi. Et puis de toute façon la porte était la seule issue, et elle ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur. J'ai vu un morceau de faïence par terre, et je l'ai taillé en pointe pour en faire un couteau de fortune. Et puis au bout d'un mois, la porte s'est ouverte et Mia est apparue. J'ai essayé de le faire partir. Je l'ai menacé avec mon couteau. Mais elle a continué à avancer, jusqu'à ce que la pointe soit sur sa gorge. Alors elle s'est arrêtée, et elle m'a dit : « faites-le. Si vous pensez vraiment que je vous veux du mal, faites-le. Mais je ne pense pas que vous le ferez. » et j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Elle a juste dit « c'est bien », et elle m'a dit que tout était fini. Elle s'est occupée de mes blessures les plus graves, et elle m'a donné du jus de fruit parce que j'étais déshydraté. Ensuite, elle m'a ramené chez moi, auprès de ma famille, et elle est restée jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Elle m'a expliqué qui j'étais, et elle m'a donné du temps pour l'accepter. Et quand j'ai été prêt, elle m'a fait monter sur le trône, et a juré de me protéger. Mais elle m'a prévenu que je serais toujours en danger, parce que le Marionnettiste essaierait toujours de récupérer son trône. Alors si il est de retour, et si il est ici, ni moi ni elle ni personne n'est en sécurité, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il est derrière ce qui est arrivé à Lucas.

\- Ce sera tout. On a fini.


	10. Chapter 10: de la visite

Tom fut donc reconduit à sa cellule. Il se recoucha sur son lit de fortune, soupira profondément, puis tourna la tête vers la cellule voisine.

\- Je suppose que tu as écouté, demanda-t-il à Enaya.

Elle confirma.

\- Il est de retour, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais il essaie de revenir. Et tu as raison. C'est bien lui qui a manipulé Nolan pour se débarrasser de David et tuer Lucas.

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement.

\- Alors Lucas…

\- Il reste un espoir, Tom. Il y a toujours un espoir.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire. Essaie de te reposer un peu.

Le lendemain, un agent vint chercher Tom.

\- Vous avez de la visite.

Tom se laissa donc mettre les menottes, puis fut conduit au parloir, où son visiteur l'attendait.

\- Liz… dit-il.

Il s'assit face à elle, puis se tourna vers l'agent, montrant ses menottes.

\- Vous pouvez les enlever ? demanda-t-il.

L'agent secoua la tête. Il soupira, puis reporta son attention sur son amie. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, Liz… je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien aller, je te le promets.

\- Tom, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Je n'y comprends rien. J'ai peur, Tom.

\- Je sais…

\- Pourquoi es-tu en prison ?

\- Ils pensent que nous vous avons enlevé, toi, Ben et Ilian.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Chut, ça va aller. Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Elle lui raconta donc brièvement son histoire, la voix tremblante.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? demanda Tom.

\- Non. Mais pourquoi il en avait après toi ? et comment tu connais cette fille ? comment on peut être ici ? je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Alors il lui raconta tout, sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut finit.

\- J'essayais de te protéger. Si je te l'avais dit, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à toi encore plus tôt. Ils auraient pu te faire du mal pour te faire parler. Grâce à ce collier que je porte, ils ne peuvent pas me trouver, ni prononcer mon nom, mais ils peuvent te trouver, toi. Ils auraient pu te blesser ou te tuer, et je ne laisserais ça arriver à personne.

Voyant comme elle semblait bouleversée, il se leva. Elle se leva à son tour, et il la serra contre lui, passant les menottes au-dessus de sa tête. Dans un geste apaisant, il lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Dis-moi que tout ira bien, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Je te jure que tout ira bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Fin de la visite, intervint l'agent de police.

Il se détacha d'elle, mais elle resta accrochée à lui.

\- Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Liz. Ça va aller.

Elle finit donc par se détacher de lui, et commença à partir.

\- Prend soin d'Ilian, d'accord ? lui dit-il. Il doit être aussi perdu que toi.

Elle hocha la tête, et partit pour de bon. Tom se laissa reconduire, croyant revenir à sa cellule.


	11. Chapter 11: Nolan

Tom se laissa reconduire, croyant revenir à sa cellule. Il fut surpris de constater qu'on ne l'y amenait pas. A la place, il fut conduit dans une salle attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire, où il retrouva Enaya et l'inspecteur Hardy. On lui retira ses menottes et il frotta ses poignets.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le jeune homme, expliqua Hardy. L'agent Miller est sur le point de l'interroger. Aidez-moi à savoir s'il dit la vérité, et j'envisagerai de le laisser partir.

Tom hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Ils virent alors, de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, l'agent Miller entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'installer à la table. Elle portait une oreillette reliée à un micro dans leur salle, et était suivie par un jeune homme de dix-huit ans au visage tuméfié.

\- Oh, Nolan, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? souffla Enaya.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est débattu ? demanda Tom.

\- Non, apparemment il s'est fait ça lui-même. Quand on l'a retrouvé il était en train de se battre contre lui-même. Il s'est frappé plusieurs fois la tête contre la falaise. Quand l'agent Miller lui a demandé de mettre les mains en l'air, il a supplié qu'on l'arrête.

\- Pourtant, il est si calme, maintenant.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a plus le contrôle, dit Enaya. Regarde ses yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu, il est ici, souffla Tom.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hardy.

\- Ce n'est pas sans raison que l'Atlante est appelé le Marionnettiste, expliqua froidement Enaya. Nolan n'est rien de plus qu'un pantin.

\- Alors dans ce cas, il ne sert à rien de l'interroger…

\- Attendez. Nolan est intelligent, et il se doute que je suis là. Il trouvera un moyen de reprendre le dessus. Patience.

Ils regardèrent donc l'interrogatoire se dérouler. L'agent Miller posait des questions, auxquelles il répondait par des monosyllabes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, cependant :

\- Je voudrais un verre d'eau, demanda-t-il.

\- Et moi j'aimerai que vous répondiez à ma question, répondit Ellie.

\- Je voudrais un verre d'eau, répéta-t-il, buté.

\- Oh, il est intelligent, dit Enaya. Il lui fait baisser sa garde.

\- Comment ? demanda Hardy

\- Le Marionnettiste sait que Nolan est à moitié humain. Il a donc besoin d'eau pour vivre. Le Marionnettiste ne se méfiera pas d'un verre d'eau. Ça pourrait être la chance de Nolan.

\- A moitié humain ?

\- Oui. A moitié humain, à moitié atlante. C'est le petit neveu du Marionnettiste… en quelque sorte.

Hardy la regarda en haussant un sourcil, actionna le micro pour communiquer avec Ellie.

\- Donnez-lui ce qu'il demande.

L'agent Miller poussa un soupir, puis servit un d'eau à Nolan. Celui-ci le prit tranquillement, puis le vida d'un trait. Son expression changea du tout au tout, et il se mit à parler très vite.

\- Ecoutez-moi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je ne pourrais pas garder le contrôle longtemps, dit-il. J'ai tué l'homme sur la plage. J'ai profité de la tempête de sable pour le poignarder et m'enfuir. J'ai laissé le couteau parce que je voulais qu'on me retrouve. Le gamin… le gamin est toujours en vie. Dorba prava. Dorba prava !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Mafinaï, moina fina suta ! Pleura-t-il.

Son expression changea encore, et il frappa violemment des poings sur la table.

\- Assez ! cria-t-il. Vous ne saurez plus rien ! ah, petit traître, vaurien ! quant à vous, vous n'auriez jamais dû le questionner. Vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience. Et toi, Enaya, tu te crois à l'abri derrière ton écran de verre, mais tu te trompes. Vous mourrez tous ! tous ! et ton précieux Docteur sera le dernier !

Nolan poussa alors un cri de douleur et reprit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Faites le sortir, je vous en prie ! faites le sortir de ma tête, je ne veux pas mourir !

Enaya sortit de la salle, suivie par Hardy qui tenta de l'arrêter. Elle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, s'approcha de Nolan, et mit ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Écoute-moi, Nolan. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je trouverai une solution, je te le jure.

Elle pressa ses mains un peu plus fort autour de sa tête, et il perdit rapidement connaissance. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur la table, puis se tourna vers Hardy.

\- Amenez-le à l'hôpital, et mettez un agent en poste dans sa chambre jusqu'à son réveil. Le Marionnettiste essaiera de le tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personne ne le trahit sans en payer le prix. Pour le moment il est en sécurité. Si j'ai bien fait mon travail, il ne se réveillera pas tant que l'atlante ne le laissera pas partir.

\- En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Miller.

\- Le Marionnettiste a le contrôle pour le moment. Nolan n'est qu'un pantin. J'ai coupé les fils. S'il réussit à les réparer avant qu'on arrive à lui proposer quelque chose de plus intéressant, nous sommes tous en danger.

\- Mais il aurait pu nous en dire plus ! qui est l'enfant ? où est-il ?

\- L'enfant s'appelle Lucas et il a treize ans, et il est sous la tutelle du roi David, roi de Jiranatla. il était en bateau avec son père, qui m'a aidé à faire tomber le Marionnettiste. D'après ce que Tom a dit à l'inspecteur Hardy, Nolan a été en quelque sorte engagée pour se débarrasser de David, et enlever Lucas dans le but de le sacrifier pour permettre à l'atlante de revenir et de prendre sa revanche. Pendant ce temps, le Traqueur était engagé pour tuer Tom, qui est l'actuel tenant du trône. Et un troisième homme devait enlever Benedict et m'envoyer la lettre de menace qui réclamait ma mort pour éviter celle de Tom.

\- Redis-moi ça ? entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle roula des yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Tom. Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et poursuivi.

\- David va bien, je l'ai retrouvé juste à temps. Nous savons maintenant que Lucas est vivant, et il y a une forte chance pour qu'il soit près d'ici.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas où il est, ni depuis combien de temps il est seul. Et laisser un gamin de treize ans seul sans nourriture... il ne tiendra pas plus de quelques jours ! Il aurait pu nous dire tout cela.

\- Non il n'aurait pas pu, intervint Enaya. Il serait mort, le cerveau écrasé par une pression insupportable. Son père était mon ami, et je ne laisserais pas ça se produire. Mais, il nous a donné un indice.

\- Quel indice ? Demanda Hardy.

\- Tom, as-tu écouté ?

\- Dorba Prava..., souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hardy.

\- C'est la langue de Sogapo, expliqua Enaya. Mon ancêtre. Le frère du Marionnettiste. Ça veut dire écoutez l'eau.

\- C'est à moi qu'il parlait... pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude, Tom, c'est normal.

\- Comment ça, c'est à lui qu'il parlait ? Demanda Ellie.

\- Eh bien, expliqua-t-il, en tant que prince des eaux, je dispose de certains... privilèges. Et notamment celui de pouvoir comprendre l'eau, et lui parler. Et l'eau, agent Miller, l'eau est partout, elle voit tout, et dit tout à qui veut bien l'écouter.

\- Ce qui veut dire, compléta Enaya, que s'il écoute, Tom peut retrouver Lucas.

\- Que voulait dire sa deuxième phrase ? demanda Hardy après l'avoir longuement fixé.

\- Mère, protège ton fils.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle reprit.

\- écoutez, inspecteur, je sais que vous ne me laisserez pas sortir. Si je sors, le Marionnettiste peut vouloir s'en prendre à moi, et la population pourrait se retrouver menacée. Mais il ne peut pas s'en prendre à Tom, et Tom peut permettre de sauver Lucas.

\- d'accord, finit-il par dire. Qu'il retrouve le gamin, et nous le laisserons partir. Quant à vous... trouvez une solution pour celui là.

elle tourna son regard vers Nolan et hocha la tête.

\- je lui ai promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Vous devriez me faire reconduire à ma cellule, maintenant. Mais j'aurais besoin de mon téléphone. Il faut que je passe quelques appels. Il faut trouver et neutraliser le troisième homme.

\- je veillerais à ce qu'on vous l'apporte.


	12. Chapter 12: l'enfant retrouvé

On reconduisit donc Enaya à sa cellule, et Tom fut suivi par l'agent Miller et l'inspecteur Hardy. Il demanda à être conduit près d'une rivière, et ce fut l'agent Miller qui les y conduisit.

\- Pourquoi une rivière ? demanda Hardy. Pourquoi pas directement la mer ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore achevé ma formation, répondit Tom. J'ai plus de facilité à comprendre l'eau douce.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Tom s'agenouilla sur la rive, et ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, et écouta. Il est difficile de décrire ce qu'il entendit. Il faudrait imaginer un mélange entre des millions de clochettes qui tintent et de l'eau qui ruisselle sur un chemin de montagne par une douce journée d'été. Tom entendit l'eau, mais ne parvint pas à la comprendre. Trop d'informations lui parvenaient en même temps. La rivière était jeune, et extrêmement bavarde. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de lui faire répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. « ralentissez, pensa-t-il, je ne vous comprends pas ». et l'eau recommença encore une fois, sans parvenir à ralentir. A la fin, Tom souffla :

\- Aidez moi…

Et un événement fantastique se produisit. La rivière se mit à bouillonner, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu d'eau bondissent sur la rive, sous la forme d'une magnifique jeune femme, translucide puisque faite d'eau. En voyant leur visage effarés, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes de Tom, qui sursauta, surpris par la fraîcheur. Elle parla dans son esprit.

\- Elle dit : oui, nous existons toujours, traduisit Tom. Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'exister, mais nous nous sommes cachés quand les idiots ont -commencé à nous chasser.

\- Les idiots ? demanda Ellie.

\- Nous, évidemment, répondit Tom. Elle dit qu'elle sait où est l'enfant, et qu'au moins celui-là, elle pourra le sauver.

Hardy fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle sait quelque chose à propos de Danny Lattimer ?

\- Elle se souvient de l'enfant. Mes les idiots ressembles tous aux idiots. Désolé.

Elle jeta un regard étrange à Tom, puis le lâcha, et s'adressa à tous à haute voix.

\- Suivre, dit-elle.

Elle se mit à courir, suivie par les humains. Elle longea la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, devenant souterraine, puis continua à la suivre à l'aveugle, et les conduisit jusqu'au bord d'une falaise. Là, elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Tom.

\- Chance, dit-elle.

Tom s'approcha du bord, et vit, en face de lui une grotte immergée, dont la voûte n'apparaissait que par intermittence, la mer étant déchaînée. Tom remercia silencieusement la nymphe, et elle courut dans l'autre sens, retrouver sa rivière. Elle s'arrêta soudain et adressa une dernière phrase à Tom.

\- Oiseau monstre traverse.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

\- Lucas est dans cette grotte, déclara Tom

\- On ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un. C'est trop dangereux, dit Ellie.

\- Retrouvez moi sur la plage, répondit-il.

Il poussa un long sifflement, et un cri strident lui répondit. Il recula de quelques pas, puis regarda Hardy, nerveux.

\- Vous savez quoi ? dit-il. J'ai peur du vide.

Il eut un rire nerveux, puis s'élança, et bondit de la falaise. Priant pour que tout se passe bien, il ouvrit les bras, et tenta de garder une position la plus horizontale possible. Alors que la mer se rapprochait dangereusement, il sentit une paire de serres se refermer autour de ses biceps, et ses pieds se fixèrent au ventre de l'animal. Le Drash, car c'en était un, replia ses ailes contre lui, le protégeant du choc lorsqu'ils entrèrent brutalement dans l'eau. Bientôt, il passèrent sous la voûte de la grotte. Celle-ci remontait légèrement en pente, si bien qu'une toute petite partie se trouvait encore hors de l'eau. C'est sur ce petit îlot que se trouvait Lucas. Tom se libéra du Drash, et grimpa à son tour hors de l'eau. Il vit que le garçon était trempé. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleues, il claquait des dents, et tremblait. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Tom devina qu'il avait du ramper sur la pierre pour échapper à la noyade. Il s'était recroquevillé le plus loin possible de l'eau, et semblait terrifié.

\- Tout va bien, Lucas, lui dit doucement Tom en s'approchant de lui. C'est terminé. Tu serras bientôt en sécurité.

Il sortit un petit couteau au bout d'une chaîne de sa poche, et s'empressa de couper les liens du garçon.

\- Où… où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il.

Tom hésita un instant, puis se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir.

\- A Broadchurch.

\- Où est mon papa ? est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- Non. Mais il va bien, je te le jures.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut les aider ? demanda-t-il. Pour Danny.

\- Non. On ne peut rien dire, Lucas.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Si on sortait d'ici ?

Il hocha la tête, et ils s'apprêtaient donc à sortir de la grotte lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix.

\- S'il vous plaît…

Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Il y avait là une femme vêtue d'une robe légère, à l'air épuisé qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.


	13. Chapter 13: la Nourrice

_\- S'il vous plaît…_

_Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Il y avait là une femme vêtue d'une robe légère, à l'air épuisé qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras_. Elle le leur tendit.

\- Pour l'amour de la princesse… je vous en supplie, prenez le. Cachez le. Ne laissez pas son père le trouver.

\- Qui est son père ? demanda Tom.

\- Mon roi… on l'appelle le Marionnettiste.

Tom eut un moment de choc, et eut le souffle coupé. Le bébé qu'il avait face à lui, et qui venait à peine de naître, n'était autre que son propre ancêtre, celui qui lui avait donné son nom, et la femme était sa nourrice, la plus fidèle servante de la princesse, qui avait volé le nourrisson, et l'avait protégé. Il finit par se ressaisir.

\- Lucas, monte sur le Drash, s'il te plaît.

L'enfant s'exécuta sans discuter. Lorsqu'il fut installé, Tom prit le bébé des bras de la jeune femme, et le mit délicatement dans les bras de Lucas.

\- Tiens le bien, d'accord ? le Drash ne pourra pas nous porter tous les quatre. Tu vas partir avec lui, et nous vous rejoindrons.

\- Non ! s'exclama la femme, vous devez partir, vous aussi. Je suis condamnée.

\- Madame, répondit solennellement Tom, sans vous je n'existerais pas. Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne ici.

La femme le regarda alors avec une sorte d'émerveillement dans les yeux, comprenant à son tour qui elle avait devant elle. Tom en profita pour faire partir le Drash. Il prit alors la femme dans ses bras, puis entra précautionneusement dans l'eau.

Dehors, sur la plage, l'inspecteur Hardy et l'agent Miller fixaient la mer avec anxiété. Ils avaient laissé la voiture un peu plus loin, et une ambulance attendait derrière eux. Après de longues minutes d'attente, ils virent enfin l'étrange animal surgir de l'eau.

\- Il n'est pas là, constata Miller en ne voyant pas la silhouette longiligne de Tom.

Le Drash se posa près d'eux, et se baissa pour laisser descendre Lucas. Celui-ci, une main crispée sur le dos du Drash, et l'autre tenant fermement le bébé contre lui, ne parvint pas à descendre. Miller et Hardy s'échangèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent prudemment. Le Drash ne broncha pas. Ellie finit par tendre les bras vers Lucas. Celui-ci la regarda, puis, lâchant enfin le dos de l'animal, lui tendit le bébé, qu'elle s'empressa de conduire jusqu'à l'ambulance. L'enfant jeta ensuite un regard perdu à l'inspecteur Hardy. Celui-ci tendit la main vers lui.

\- Lucas, c'est ça ? dit-il. Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu peux descendre. Tu ne risques rien.

\- Je… j'arrive pas à descendre.

\- Tu veux bien que je t'aide ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Hardy s'approcha, le saisit par le aisselles, et le souleva pour le reposer à terre. Dès que le garçon fut descendu, le Drash prit son envol, allant se percher sur une falaise. L'enfant serra l'inspecteur dans ses bras, et celui-ci eut un moment de surprise. Il prit finalement le temps de calmer maladroitement le garçon. Après un moment, Lucas reprit ses esprits et se détacha de lui.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il prit l'enfant par la main, et le conduisit à l'ambulance. Là, il fut enveloppé dans une couverture, et on lui donna un chocolat chaud. Alors qu'il sirotait la boisson chaude, l'inspecteur attira son attention, et fut rejoint par Ellie.

\- Écoute moi, Lucas, c'est très important. Où est l'homme qui est venu te chercher ?

\- Il… il y avait une femme dans la grotte. Elle nous a demandé de prendre le bébé, et de le mettre en sécurité. Il avait l'air de savoir qui elle était, et il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle. Je pense qu'il va essayer de revenir à la nage.

\- A la nage ?! s'exclama Ellie. Mais il est fou !

Les deux policiers se précipitèrent vers le bord de la plage. Là, luttant contre les éléments, déchaînés, et serrant dans ses bras une femme à demi consciente, ils virent surgir Tom. A bout de force, il leva le bras droit. Aussitôt, le Drash s'élança, et vint saisir son poignet. Dans un effort colossal, la créature souleva l'acteur et la jeune femme au dessus des flots. Tom serra la femme contre lui, et ne cessa de lui parler pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Bientôt le Drash les déposa sur la plage. Hardy s'élança, et aida Tom à allonger la jeune femme sur le sable. L'acteur s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Restez avec moi, dit-il. Je vous en prie ne mourrez pas. Ne me laissez pas.

\- Où est-il ? demanda la femme d'une voix faible. Où est mon trésor ?

\- Où est le bébé ? demanda Tom aux policiers.

\- Dans l'ambulance, répondit Ellie. Il est très faible, mais il est vivant.

La femme planta alors son bras dans le sable, en direction de l'ambulance. Elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Tom comprit qu'elle envoyait sa force vitale à l'enfant.

\- Non, dit-il. Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! restez avec moi !

\- Il faut qu'il vive… protégez-le.

\- Vous aussi vous devez vivre, je veux vous protéger !

La nourrice plongea un regard calme dans les yeux troublé de l'acteur. Elle sourit, puis lâcha sa main, et caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, souffla-t-elle. Mon petit prince… mon roi !

Puis, sa main retomba, sans vie.

\- Non ! pleura Tom. Non, non, non, non, non ! réveillez-vous ! je vous en prie, réveillez-vous ! ne mourrez pas ! j'ai besoin de vous…

Il poussa un cri et se leva soudain, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, plein de rage et d'un lourd sentiment d'injustice. Hardy voulut le suivre, mais Ellie l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite, et ferma les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Personne ne la touche, déclara-t-elle.

Les émotions de Tom étaient si violentes qu'il craignit d'exploser s'il ne les laissait pas sortir. Ainsi, le corps trempé par l'eau de mer et par la pluie tranquille qui tombait sur lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, se mêlant aux perles de pluie, debout sur une plage d'un autre monde, il hurla sa rage. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. En voyant les vague s'écraser furieusement sur les rochers et la plage, il décida que cette mer déchaînée serait son exutoire. Il tendit donc les bras, et envoya sa rage à l'océan. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'indomptable mer se plie enfin à sa volonté. Quand il eut fini, tout était calme, et même la pluie avait cessé. Tom respira profondément, puis se dirigea vers l'océan. Il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec respect, et avec un brin de peur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il s'approcha du bébé, puis retira son collier, et le mit autour du cou du nourrisson. Il fut pris de vertige lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Enaya lui avait appris que ce bijou avait appartenu à son ancêtre, ce même ancêtre qui dormait maintenant devant lui, à peine né d'hier. Ce même ancêtre à qui il le donnait aujourd'hui. Il chassa ce paradoxe de ses pensées, embrassa le bébé sur le front, et sortit de l'ambulance. Il vit qu'une couverture avait été mise sur le corps de la femme, mais que son visage n'était pas couvert. Il en fut reconnaissant. Il fit quelques pas sur la plage, et s'assit au bord de l'eau. L'agent Miller vint le rejoindre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, et elle s'installa à coté de lui.

\- Qui était-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-il. Mais disons que sans elle, je n'existerais pas.

\- Et l'enfant ?

\- C'est encore plus compliqué.

\- Essayez toujours.

\- C'est mon ancêtre. Le fils du marionnettiste.

\- Et la femme était sa mère ?

\- Sa nourrice. Le marionnettiste est né sur une planète étrangère, morte il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Cet enfant est né il y a 1700 ans, mais il n'a pas plus d'une semaine. Le marionnettiste était membre de la famille royale de cette planète. Je crois qu'ils étaient cinq, mais Mia en sait plus que moi là-dessus. Elle ne m'a jamais tout raconté, mais je sais que l'enfant est le fils du marionnettiste et de la princesse.

\- Une relation incestueuse, donc ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sur. Encore une fois, il faudrait demander à Mia. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette relation n'était pas voulue par la princesse.

En disant ces mots, il frissonna, tout comme Ellie. Mais il se força à continuer.

\- Le marionnettiste voulait un héritier, et le fait d'avoir deux parents royaux faisait de cet héritier le roi légitime de la nouvelle planète qu'ils habitaient. Quand on y pense, je suis le légitime roi de la terre… est-ce que ce n'est pas absurde ? enfin. La princesse était restée sur leur ancienne planète, donc il a du trouver un moyen d'y retourner lui-même. Il a créé un passage entre les deux planètes, et il est allé la voir. Et il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ensuite, il est reparti, en laissant derrière lui une servante qui devait s'occuper d'elle pendant sa grossesse. La princesse l'a suppliée de ne pas laisser son enfant aux mains du marionnettiste, car il lui avait déjà pris un fils.

\- Il y a donc un autre héritier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'elle faisait référence à Aaron, le demi-frère du bébé, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Encore une fois, Mia pourrait vous le dire. C'est elle la nouvelle princesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Marionnettiste est revenu pour l'accouchement. Il ne lui a même pas tenu la main, et il n'a rien fait pour apaiser sa douleur. Et quand le bébé est né, il ne l'a même pas tenu dans ses bras. Il ne l'a même pas regardé, et il l'a directement donné à la nourrice. Ensuite, il a pris soin d'endormir la princesse pour qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, et il a ordonné à la nourrice de le suivre pour s'occuper du bébé. Alors, dès qu'elle a eu l'occasion de le faire, elle a volé l'enfant, et a disparu avec lui. Maintenant je sais qu'elle est venue ici, qu'elle m'a rencontré moi, qu'elle m'a confié le bébé, et qu'elle est morte parce que je n'ai pas su la sauver. Et j'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive jamais, parce que je sais que je vais bientôt devoir prendre la décision la plus terrible de ma vie, et que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Pendant un moment, Tom crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à parler tant sa gorge était nouée.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, articula-t-il. Ce bébé est mon ancêtre. C'est le premier de mon nom, et je connais son histoire. Je connais sa vie, et sa vie n'a pas été belle. Je sais qu'il est officiellement né au 18ème siècle, de père et de mère inconnus. Je sais qu'un couple l'a déposé dans un orphelinat, et qu'ils le surnommaient leur trésor caché. C'est de là que je tiens mon nom. Et je sais qu'il a souffert de grandir sans l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, parce que personne n'a jamais voulu l'adopter. Et quand il a finalement fondé une famille à son tout, il n'a pas su aimer ses enfants, et il a préféré s'enfuir en se tirant une balle dans la tête à 31 ans. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer, parce que je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de changer l'histoire en quoi que ce soit, sous peine de ne jamais exister. Et je sais aussi que ce sera à moi de le déposer dans cet orphelinat.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que vous ressentez, dit Ellie après un silence. Mais je comprends votre douleur. Et je pense que vous vous en voulez à tort à propos de l'enfant. Je pense que si vous avez pris cette décision, c'est qu'elle était la seule option possible. Quant à la femme, le risque que vous avez pris pour essayer de la sauver est à mon sens une preuve irréfutable de votre courage et de votre bonté. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Elle mérite les honneurs.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis répéta.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Elle mérite les honneurs. Comme la princesse.

Il sécha ses larmes et se leva, puis il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un petit boîtier, et pria pour ne pas l'avoir perdu dans l'eau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le trouva. C'était un petit boîtier rond, qui ressemblait à un yo-yo.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ellie.

\- Un genre de téléphone. Il ne peut appeler qu'une seule personne, mais il peut l'appeler où qu'elle se trouve dans l'univers. Et même au-delà, j'espère.

Il tourna la partie supérieure du yo-yo d'un quart de tour vers la gauche, et il se mit à émettre une lumière rouge. Lorsque la lumière devint bleue, Tom se mit à parler.

\- Jenny ? c'est Tom.

\- Bonjour, conseiller, lui répondit la fille du docteur.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

\- Je t'écoute.

Tom lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je l'attends.

\- Et Jenny…

\- Oui ?

\- N'en parles pas à ton père, d'accord ? il pourrait bien me détester encore plus.

il y eut un silence, puis:

\- Compris. Ne t'en fais pas.

La communication se coupa, et il rangea le boîtier dans sa poche. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis appela son Drash, et se dirigea vers la femme.

\- Eh ! qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Hardy.

\- Ce qu'il faut, répondit Tom. Je lui rend les hommages, selon les rites de son peuple.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! il faut une autopsie, il faut faire les choses dans les règles !

Le regard de Tom se durcit.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle est morte d'épuisement, parce qu'elle a désobéi au Marionnettiste. A la seconde où elle a pris ce bébé, elle était déjà condamné. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le mettre en sécurité, et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. C'est une héroïne, et elle aura les funérailles qu'elle mérite.

Il posa le corps de la femme sur le dos du Drash. La peau de la créature se referma autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, l'empêchant de tomber. Hardy voulut intervenir, mais se retint en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait l'agent Miller.

\- Va, mon beau, murmura Tom au Drash. Envole toi. Ramène-la chez elle.

Tom recula, et le Drash prit son envol. Tom le regarda disparaître, puis se retourna vers l'inspecteur Hardy.

\- Puis-je retrouver mon amie, maintenant, inspecteur ? je suis fatigué.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, et déclara qu'il l'accompagnerait lui-même dans la petite maison où étaient logés Elizabeth et Ilian. Ce qui signifiait bien entendu que ce serait l'agent Miller qui les y conduirait. Il fit signe à l'ambulance de partir, puis tous, sans un mot, retournèrent vers la voiture.


	14. Chapter 14: l'histoire de Lucas

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison qu'il occuperait désormais pour le temps de leur séjour, Tom serra Elizabeth dans ses bras, puis alla prendre une longue douche chaude pendant qu'on faisait sécher ses vêtements. Puis, à la demande de Liz, il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme, ne sachant que dire, ou peut-être sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, se contenta de le serrer contre lui et de le bercer jusqu'à ce que, terrassé par ses larmes, il finit par s'endormir. De peur de le réveiller, Elizabeth ne bougea pas, et quand Ilian descendit pour la voir, il posa délicatement un couverture sur eux, et elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir sur le canapé. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, et ne furent réveillés que le lendemain matin lorsque, vers 10h, l'inspecteur Hardy vint frapper à la porte pour leur apprendre qu'il allait interroger Lucas.

\- J'ai pensé que vous devriez être là, conclut-il.

\- Donnez-moi dix minutes, répondit Tom. Entrez, si vous voulez.

L'inspecteur accepta l'invitation, et Liz leur servit à tous les trois un thé qu'elle venait de commencer à préparer. Hardy but son thé avec elle tandis que Tom s'habillait. Tom but le sien en vitesse et suivit l'inspecteur à l'hôpital. Arrivé devant la chambre du garçon, Alec Hardy frappa doucement à la porte, puis tous deux entrèrent.

\- Bonjour Lucas, dit l'inspecteur. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien. Merci.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations, hier…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes l'inspecteur Hardy. Et vous, vous êtes Tom Hiddleston. J'étais là lors de la cérémonie. Avec mes premiers parents. Où sont mon papa et ma maman ?

\- Ils sont tous les deux en sécurité au manoir, répondit Tom. J'y ai amené ton papa, et j'ai eu ta maman au téléphone.

\- Lucas, demanda Hardy, tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Papa m'a emmené faire un tour en bateau, commença le garçon. Il en avait loué un, parce qu'il pensait que ça me changerait les idées. Et puis, à un moment, il a commencé à pleuvoir, alors il a dit qu'on devait faire demi-tour. Il commençait à y avoir des grosses vagues. Ensuite, on a entendu un appel au secours. On a suivi la voix, on n'y voyait rien. Dans l'eau, il y avait un jeune homme. Papa l'a fait monté à bord.

Le garçon commença à paniquer lorsqu'il arriva à ce stade de l'histoire.

\- Tout va bien, Lucas, lui dit Tom. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

L'enfant renifla, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis continua.

\- Ensuite, à un moment, il a sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture. Il avait aussi un couteau, mais il ne s'en est pas servi. Il a pointé son pistolet sur papa, et il lui a dit de couper le moteur. Papa a obéi. Ensuite, il a obligé papa à m'attacher les mains dans le dos avec de la ficelle, comme la ficelle d'un sac poubelle. Papa n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Et ensuite… ensuite il a pointé son pistolet sur moi. Je me souviens que papa lui a dit « tuez moi si vous le devez, mais ne faites pas de mal à mon fils. » il m'a forcé à entrer dans la petite cabine du bateau, et il a forcé papa à la fermer à clé. J'avais… j'avais vraiment très peur ! ensuite il a dit quelque chose à papa, mais je n'entendais pas ce que c'était. Papa a hoché la tête et il lui a tourné le dos. Et ensuite, il l'a assommé avec la crosse du pistolet, et il l'a jeté par-dessus bord. Et j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai appelé papa, mais il m'a dit qu'il me tuerais si je ne la fermais pas. Ensuite, il a pris les commandes du bateau…

\- Tu a été très courageux, Lucas, dit Hardy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- On est arrivé ici il y a une semaine, je crois. C'était le soir où Danny a été tué.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Hardy. Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Il ne peut pas répondre à cette question, inspecteur, intervint Tom. Il faut respecter la règle.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je demande.

\- Je suis désolé, inspecteur, dit Lucas. Il faisait trop sombre et nous étions trop loin pour voir qui c'était. Il m'a emmené dans la grotte, et il a coulé le bateau. Ensuite, il a… il a pointé le pistolet sur moi, et il a voulu tirer, mais il n'a pas réussi.

L'enfant essaya d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Lucas ? demanda doucement Tom.

\- Je… je ne peux pas… j'ai peur !

\- Peur de quoi ? tu peux me le dire…

\- Il… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la grotte… je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je l'entendais. Il disait au jeune homme de me tuer. Il me veut encore du mal !

\- D'accord, Lucas, dit Hardy d'une voix ferme. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu sorte très calmement de ton lit, s'il te plaît.

Lucas regarda son lit, et vit que ses mains rougeoyaient et que son lit commençait à prendre feu. Il sortit du lit en vitesse, et paniqua d'autant plus en constatant que ses mains ne cessaient pas de rougeoyer. Hardy s'empressa de jeter un broc d'eau sur le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? paniqua le garçon. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Lucas, écoute moi, dit Tom très vite. Concentre toi sur moi. Dis moi si j'ai raison ou pas. Il y a deux ou trois jours, il a encore essayé de te tuer, puis il s'est mit à faire froid, et il s'est énervé contre la voix. C'est ça ?

\- Oui, pleurnicha le garçon, paniqué. Il a jeté le pistolet à l'eau, et il est parti, et il n'est jamais revenu. S'il-vous-plaît, faites que ça s'arrête.

\- Lucas, c'est toi qui provoque ça.

\- Comment est-ce que j'arrête ?

\- Il faut que tu te calmes. Respire profondément et essaie de te calmer.

\- J'peux pas ! je veux voir mon papa.

\- Et si tu me vois moi ? demanda soudain une voix féminine. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

\- Maman ! s'exclama Lucas. Maman, j'ai peur !

La femme s'approcha de lui, et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis là, mon cœur. Calme toi, maintenant.

Elle lui tendit les mains. Le garçon hésita.

\- J'ai peur de te faire du mal.

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas. J'ai confiance.

L'enfant vint donc se serrer dans ses bras, et commença à se calmer lentement. Relevant les yeux, la jeune femme croisa le regard de l'inspecteur Hardy, et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

\- Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est assez incroyable. J'ai l'impression de revoir le premier visage de mon père.

\- Le dixième, en fait, précisa Lucas, le visage toujours enfoui dans son épaule. Ou le onzième.

\- Votre père ? s'étonna Hardy. Pas votre mari ?

\- Ce n'est pas maman, expliqua Lucas. C'est Jenny, la fille du docteur.

\- Alors tu m'as reconnue ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il se détacha d'elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Facile, dit-il. Maman n'a qu'un seul cœur.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda Tom.

\- Mon père m'envoie. Il garde toujours un œil sur David et sa famille, et surtout sur Lucas. Alors quand il a entendu son appel au secours, il s'est dit que nous pourrions utiliser le fait que je suis la copie conforme de Georgia. Avec un cœur en plus.

\- Je suppose que tu ne restes pas.

\- Non. Je ne suis même pas vraiment là. Mon père a dit qu'il avait améliorer son système depuis Bad Wolf Bay. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il parle, mais en ce moment, nous sommes tous les deux dans le TARDIS en orbite autour d'une supernova.

\- Je vois.

\- Et… il sait pour la femme. J'étais en train de m'occuper d'elle quand il est arrivé, et j'ai été obligée de tout lui dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Prends soin de lui. Ne le laisse rien faire de stupide.

\- Et vous, prenez soin de vous. On se revoit bientôt.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hardy après un instant de silence.

\- Pour Lucas ? le père de Nolan lui a transmis son don. Il s'est sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. Il savait que Nolan ne tuerait pas le gamin s'il le faisait. Le problème avec les dons, c'est qu'ils sont nourris par les émotions. Et donc le traumatisme vécu par Lucas, et que nous venons de lui faire revivre en le forçant à nous le raconter lui a déclenché une crise de panique. Donc son don s'est réveillé assez brutalement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le guérir ?

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie, inspecteur. C'est un don, il n'y a rien a guérir. Et non, on ne peut pas lui retirer son don. Il doit apprendre à vivre avec et à le contrôler.

\- Et comment on fait ça ?

\- Mia lui apprendra. Elle connaît les dons, et elle connaît David et Georgia. En attendant, je suggère un environnement calme et sans quoi que ce soit pour l'apeurer. Faites le sortir de l'hôpital et laissez-le rester avec Ilian. Il pourra s'occuper de lui, et ça l'aidera à rester calme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lucas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Inspecteur ? demanda Tom.

\- Si les médecins disent qu'il peut sortir, je n'ai rien contre. Allons leur demander.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre, laissant Lucas seul quelques instants. Hardy prit Tom à part.

\- qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à ce gamin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Lucas est arrivé sur Jiranatla avec ses parents il y a cinq ans, environ. L'année dernière, ses parents sont morts dans un accident sous ses yeux. David et Georgia l'ont recueilli après l'accident et l'ont remmené sur terre pour y vivre avec eux. C'est un enfant fragile, mais très courageux. Je suis persuadé que le laisser à l'hôpital est une mauvaise idée.

Hardy hocha la tête. Ils allèrent donc voir les médecins, qui donnèrent leur accord, et après que Tom aie rendu une courte visite à Benedict, toujours endormi, l'acteur, l'inspecteur et l'enfant retournèrent à la maison d'Elizabeth. Ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Tom Miller, le fils d'Ellie, dont la mère avait eu la même idée pour que son fils puisse se changer les idées suite à la mort de son meilleur ami. Tom la remercia pour son aide la veille, puis suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à la station de police, où il rendit visite à Mia. Il resta environ une heure avec elle, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il rentra chez lui


	15. Chapter 15: visite innatendue

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris par le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

\- Elizabeth ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Liz ? Lucas ? Ilian ?

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il fit le tour de la maison. Entrant dans la cuisine, il vit la table mise pour cinq personnes. Puis son sang se glaça. Il vit Liz allongée par terre, inconsciente, une petite plaie à la tête. Il se précipita vers elle, et remercia le ciel en constatant qu'elle respirait encore. Il la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Liz, tu vas bien ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Liz.

\- Je ne sais pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelqu'un est entré. Une femme. Elle en avait après les enfants. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle m'a assommée.

Tom la releva et l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Repose-toi, dit-il. J'appelle la police.

Il la regarda, puis ajouta :

\- Ne t'en fait pas. On va les retrouver.


	16. Chapter 16: Benedict's Mysery

Benedict se réveilla dans un pièce qui sentait l'humidité. Il sentit une main qui caressait la sienne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se crut en plein cauchemar. Une femme était assise sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital, et c'était elle qui lui tenait la main. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il réussit à garder son calme.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

\- A la maison, répondit-elle. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, maintenant.

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Benedict fut que sa situation actuelle ressemblait fortement à un roman de Stephen King. Il se dit ensuite que la femme ne semblait pas dangereuse dans l'immédiat, et que sa meilleur chance était de rentrer dans son jeu. Il sourit. Elle sourit en retour, et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle. Je vais chercher les enfants. Il vont être si content de te voir !

Et elle sortit. En entendant ces mots, Benedict sentit son estomac se nouer. Qui étaient ces enfants ? les avaient-elles aussi enlevés ? étaient-ils en danger ? c'est en se posant ces questions qu'il remarqua un autre problème. Il voulut en effet passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et remarqua que son poignet gauche était attaché à la barrière du lit par une menotte. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la femme, suivie d'Ilian et d'un autre garçon. Ilian était très calme, mais l'autre garçon, un peu plus âgé, était au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la femme, mais le troisième a refusé de venir te voir. Tant pis pour lui, il sera privé de repas, ce soir.

\- Chérie, répliqua Benedict en secouant sa menotte, tu veux bien m'enlever ça ? j'aimerais me lever pour serrer mes fils dans mes bras.

La femme eut un sourire et alla détacher Benedict, tout en laissant la menotte attachée au lit. Il se leva précautionneusement, et vint s'agenouiller à côté du lit, les bras ouverts. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans ses bras, et le plus grand des deux se mit à sangloter. Benedict s'employa donc à le calmer et le rassurer. La femme eut un sourire attendri face à cette scène.

\- Je vais vous préparer le dîner, mes trésors. Je vous laisse avec votre papa.

Et elle sortit.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Benedict aux enfants.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, mais le plus grand ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Benedict.

\- Lucas, monsieur. Lucas Tennant.

\- C'est toi le jeune homme que David a adopté ?

Lucas hocha la tête.

\- J'ai peur, monsieur, dit-il.

\- Je sais, Lucas. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle ne nous fera pas de mal si on fait ce qu'elle nous demande. Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux être très courageux et le faire ?

\- Oui mons… papa.

\- C'est bien. C'est bien. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Pas très loin de Broadchurch, répondit Ilian.

\- L'autre garçon est le fils de l'agent Miller, compléta Lucas.

Benedict prit un moment pour assimiler l'information.

\- Bon, finit-il par dire. Très bien. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont nous retrouver. Alors vous êtes prêts ? jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher, il faut que nous soyons la famille idéale. D'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, et il soupira pour se donner du courage.

\- Alors allons voir maman, dit-il.

Il se leva difficilement. Son dos lui faisait mal. Puis, il tendit la main aux deux enfants, qui vinrent la prendre, et tous trois sortirent de la chambre pour arriver dans la pièce à vivre.


	17. Chapter 17: tu es à moi

La pièce se composait d'un coin cuisine, d'une grande table à six chaises, et d'un canapé à moitié effondré. L'appartement en lui-même était vieux et humide. La femme était en train de cuisiner.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! dit-elle joyeusement. Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes.

\- Parfait, répondit Benedict avec un sourire. Les enfants, et si vous mettiez la table ? quand à moi, je vais essayer de parler à Tom, si ça te convient, ma chérie.

\- Mettez la table pour cinq, les enfants. Tom est dans sa chambre. La clé est dans la serrure.

Benedict se dirigea donc vers la deuxième porte, fit tourner la clé, entra, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que la « chambre » des enfants n'était en fait que trois matelas pourris posés à même le sol, dans une pièce poussiéreuse dont les murs tombaient en décrépitude. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, au bout de son matelas, se tenait un jeune garçon. Benedict s'agenouilla en face de lui, en gardant une distance suffisante pour ne pas envahir l'espace de l'enfant. Il attendit silencieusement que le garçon le regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finit-il par demander sèchement.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'acteur. Je m'appelle Benedict.

\- Tom, dit le garçon à contrecœur. Tom Miller.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tom ? tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Je sais. Nous le voulons tous. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut pas. Alors la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de faire ce qu'elle nous demande. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

\- J'ai pas envie !

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Tom. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Vous savez rien du tout !

\- Bien. Désolé. Mais s'il te plaît, je te le demande. Je t'en supplie. Viens avec nous pour le dîner.

\- J'ai pas faim. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Je sais. Mais il faut qu'on se sert les coudes. Je ne peux pas nous sortir d'ici, mais je sais que quelqu'un viendra nous chercher. Tout ce que je peux faire en attendant, c'est rendre ce séjour le moins désagréable possible. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît. Les autres enfants aussi ont peur, et je crains qu'ils ne perdent courage si tu refuses de nous aider.

Tom soupira, puis se leva. Benedict se leva également, et lui tendit la main. L'enfant ne la prit pas, et l'acteur n'insista pas. Il ouvrit la porte, et invita l'enfant à sortir. Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Le dîner, une soupe, se déroula en silence. Tom, cependant, refusa de toucher à son assiette.

\- Mange, ordonna la femme.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- J'ai dit, mange !

\- Non !

Elle se leva, un air terrible sur le visage.

\- S'il te plaît, Tom, mange ta soupe, intervint Benedict pour désamorcer la situation.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque l'enfant s'écria :

\- J'en veux pas, c'est dégueulasse !

La femme saisit l'assiette du garçon, et la jeta à terre, où elle se brisa. Benedict sursauta violemment sur sa chaise, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Puis, elle donna une gifle monumentale à Tom, qui tomba de sa chaise. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le remit debout, et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Elle le jeta dans la pièce, puis referma la porte à clé, avant de revenir à la table. Benedict se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes. Lucas, lui, n'y parvint pas. Ilian, quant à lui, gardait les yeux fermés. La femme se dirigea vers Lucas.

\- Nettoie, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'assiette brisée au sol.

\- Je vais le faire, réagit Benedict.

Il se leva pendant qu'elle se rasseyait, et commença à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine et à éponger la soupe répandue au sol.

\- Arrête de chialer ! ordonna-t-elle à Lucas.

Le garçon n'avait en effet pas encore réussi à se calmer, et continuai à sangloter. Benedict prit sa main et la serra doucement.

\- Ça va aller, Lucas, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. C'est terminé. Tu as eu peur, c'est tout.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de pleurer ! répéta la femme en haussant la voix.

\- S'il te plaît, dit Benedict. Laisse-le, il va se calmer.

\- Finissez votre soupe, les enfants, dit-elle après l'avoir regardé un moment. et ensuite, allez vous coucher.

Ils finirent donc de dîner en silence, puis les enfants allèrent rejoindre Tom, et elle les enferma dans leur chambre. Elle escorta ensuite Benedict dans sa chambre, et lui remit sa menotte.

\- C'est obligé ? demanda Benedict.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, éteignit la lumière, et sortit de la chambre. Une fois seul, Benedict laissa s'exprimer son anxiété. Oppressé, respirant difficilement, il pria pour que les secours arrivent vite. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Le lendemain, il obéit docilement à tous les ordres que lui donnaient la femme, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui demandait rien d'indécent. Il en faisait même plus que ce qu'elle demandait, puisqu'il prenait aussi en charge les taches qu'elle attribuait aux enfants. Après un dîner silencieux mais sans incidents, elle envoya les enfants se coucher, puis insista pour s'asseoir un moment sur le canapé avec lui. Il obéit, et elle vint se lover dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire, mais ne fit rien en retour, priant pour que cela finisse rapidement. Après un moment, elle se rassit, et embrassa sa mâchoire. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Elle se redressa, et le regarda.

\- Tu penses encore à elle ? demanda-t-elle. A ta femme ?

« à chaque seconde », pensa Benedict. Mais il répondit :

\- Non

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

« oh, si fort ! »

\- Non, répondit-il difficilement.

\- Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

Il ferma les yeux et, l'estomac noué, répondit.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu mens ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Elle rit, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il frissonna. Elle le regarda un moment, puis se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, et posa le plat de la main sur son torse. Benedict suffoqua.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu ne me fais pas plaisir, dit-elle. Tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il hocha la tête, terrifié et cherchant son souffle, et elle retira sa main, avant de se lever. Puis, comme elle l'avait fait la veille pour Tom, elle le saisit par le bras, le remis sur ses pieds, puis le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le poussa violemment sur le lit, puis lui attacha sa menotte, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. cette nuit là, Benedict perdit espoir, mais se força à ne pas pleurer. Il comprit que si les secours n'arrivaient pas vite, elle finirait probablement par le tuer, ou pire, elle le garderait pour toujours et ferait de lui sa chose, et il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il pensa à sa femme qu'il n'espérait plus jamais revoir. Il pensa à ses enfants qu'il ne verrait jamais grandir, et ses larmes tentèrent de forcer le passage. Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, il rêva de Sophie, devenue vieille, qui l'attendait toujours, espérant un retour qui n'arriverait jamais.


	18. Chapter 18: un invité surprise

Le lendemain, elle ne vint pas le voir, et il ne put donc pas se lever de toute la journée. Le midi, elle envoya les enfants lui donner à manger. Peu avant le dîner, elle vint le détacher et lui lança un costume.

\- Fais-toi tout beau, mon amour, dit-elle durement. Nous avons un invité, ce soir.

Benedict fit ce qu'on lui disait, puis sortit dans la pièce à vivre, où il retrouva les trois enfants, tous également vêtus de costumes. Il vit que la table avait été dressée pour six. Il vint se placer entre Ilian et Lucas, et leur prit instinctivement la main. Mais il les lâcha à la seconde où il vit entrer l'invité. C'était Tom. Il crut dans un premier temps que ses jambes allait s'effondrer sous lui, puis il voulut courir vers son ami. La femme l'arrêta cependant d'un geste sec.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Hiddleston, dit-elle calmement. Je vous attendais. Je vous en prie, passons à table.

Tom hocha la tête, et s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle prit ensuite elle-même place entre lui et Benedict. Le dîner fut silencieux, mais la tension était palpable.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Benedict ? finit par demander Tom.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il d'une voix étrange.

\- Il faudrait que tu penses à arrêter de te faire enlever, tu ne crois pas ?

Benedict eut un rire étranglé, puis répondit :

\- Oui, je crois que ça serait une bonne idée.

La femme se leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés, Mr Hiddleston ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est Liz qui vous a trouvé. Bien sur, au début, elle avait trop peur pour parler, mais ensuite elle a eu une petite conversation avec l'agent Miller et… disons qu'enlever le fils d'un agent de police sous pression parce qu'elle enquête sur le meurtre du meilleur ami de son fils, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

\- Et comment mademoiselle Olsen nous a-t-elle retrouvés ?

\- Elle et Benedict sont liés. Si elle le cherche, elle le trouvera toujours.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à la femme, qui gifla violemment Benedict, comme si c'était de sa faute.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement. Je sais que vous voulez que je les laisse partir. Alors, c'était amusant de faire semblant d'avoir une famille, mais maintenant, fini de jouer.

Elle se planta face à Tom, et ouvrit sa main, dont jaillit une lame de lumière, qu'elle n'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

\- Non, je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal ! paniqua Benedict.

\- Tout va bien, Ben, dit Tom avec un calme olympien.

\- La ferme, dit la femme. Maintenant, fini de jouer. Vous allez transmettre un message pour moi. Vous allez leur dire que s'ils veulent les revoir vivants, je veux qu'on m'envoie mon frère. Vous transmettrez ce message, vivant ou pas. A vous de choisir. Courrez délivrer ce message, ou je vous tue sur le champ.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans au moins l'un d'entre eux. Si je veux qu'ils acceptent de négocier, il me faut une preuve que vous êtes prêtes à les laisser partir. Laissez l'un des enfants partir avec moi.

\- Je t'en prie, intervint Benedict, je t'en supplie, accepte ! je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle rit, puis tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je t'aime.

Elle ferma la main.

\- Alors prouve le.

Il se leva donc, et, tremblant, révulsé par ce qu'il allait faire, l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Tom assista à la scène sans broncher. Elle le fit se rasseoir, et eut à nouveau un rire cristallin.

\- Et lequel, selon vous, devrais-je laisser partir ? demanda-t-elle en rouvrant la main.

Tom prit son temps pour réfléchir, puis répondit.

\- Laissez partir celui-là.

\- Oh, le fils de l'agent Miller. Mais si je le laisse partir, la police ne risque-t-elle pas de se désintéresser de mon cas, et de ne pas me donner ce que je veux ?

\- Madame, vous tenez en otage mon meilleur ami et les enfants de deux personnes qui me sont proches. Quand bien même la police se retirerait, moi, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Alors, soit. Je veux mon frère ici, demain à dix heures précises. S'il n'est pas là, ou s'il a une seule minute de retard, je les tuerais tous.

Elle dirigea son rayon vers Benedict, et ajouta.

\- Et lui sera le premier.

Elle ferma la main.

\- Me laisserez-vous dire au revoir ?

\- Deux minutes.

Ils se levèrent tous de table, et elle alla s'installer sur le sofa. Tom se dirigea d'abord vers Benedict, et ils se prirent dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Ben. J'aurais vraiment voulu te sortir d'ici tout de suite.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu as fait le bon choix, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir.

\- Accroche-toi, d'accord ? demain, tout sera terminé.

\- Oui. Demain tout sera fini. Alors à demain.

Il se détacha de lui, et Tom se dirigea vers Lucas.

\- Ça va aller, Lucas ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon hocha courageusement la tête.

\- Bientôt, tu rentreras chez toi. Je te le promet.

A nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Je tiendrais bon, monsieur, dit-il.

\- C'est bien.

Puis, Tom se dirigea vers Ilian.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, dit l'enfant. Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas peur. Quand on est déjà mort une fois, on n'a plus vraiment peur.

Tom ne sut quoi répondre, et se contenta donc de caresser la tête du petit garçon et de lui sourire. Il offrit ensuite sa main à Tom Miller, qui la prit, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la femme tapoter le canapé à côté d'elle, et Benedict vint s'y asseoir. Tom se crispa légèrement en voyant la femme embrasser goulûment son ami en le fixant ostensiblement. Une fois dehors, il sentit la main du garçon trembler dans la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. C'est fini.

Ils se rendirent à la voiture qu'on avait prêté à Tom, et se mirent en route. Ils se trouvaient dans une ville fantôme à quelques miles de Broadchurch. Le voyage de retour leur prit une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquels l'acteur s'enquit de l'état de santé du garçon, et de son bleu à la joue. Il ne poussa pas plus loin son questionnement, conscient que la police ne manquerait pas de l'interroger.


	19. Chapter 19: le duel

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, l'enfant courut dans les bras de ses parents. L'acteur, quant à lui, se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Hardy, où l'inspecteur l'attendait en compagnie d'Elizabeth et de Mia. On lui servit un café, qu'il but en attendant l'arrivée d'Ellie.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez retrouvé votre fils, lui dit Enaya quand elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Merci, répondit Ellie. Et les autres ?

\- Elle a fait une demande, dit Tom.

Et il leur raconta brièvement leur rencontre. Enaya devint soudain pâle.

\- On ne sait même pas qui elle est, dit Hardy. Comment espère-t-elle qu'on retrouve son frère dans un délai aussi cours ?

\- Tom, demanda gravement Enaya, quand nous étions dans l'appartement, es-tu allé dans ma chambre ?

\- Non. Tu m'as dit de ne pas y aller, alors je ne suis pas entré.

\- Tu es sûr ? tu n'as même pas ouvert la porte.

\- Absolument certain.

\- Elizabeth, quand le traqueur n'était pas avec vous, où allait-il ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Sortait-il de l'appartement, ou y restait-il ?

\- Non, il y restait. Il allait dans une autre pièce, derrière.

\- A gauche, ou à droite ?

\- A droite, je crois.

\- Et merde ! elle en a après moi. Le traqueur l'a libéré, et elle nous a suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Donc c'était elle la chose dangereuse enfermée dans ta chambre.

\- Une seconde, intervint Hardy. Comment pouvez-vous être son frère ? je veux dire… d'après ce que je vois… vous êtes plutôt une femme !

\- Elle n'a jamais pris corps avant, l'appartement l'en empêchait. Je ne sais même pas si ce corps est le sien. Et je ne suis jamais aller la voir qu'en esprit. Donc, elle ne sais pas si je suis un homme ou une femme. Les premiers Enaya et Enhilo étant des hommes, elle demande donc son frère.

\- Alors que vous veut-elle ? demanda l'agent Miller.

\- Une gentille réunion de famille ? proposa Tom avec espoir.

\- Lors de notre dernier combat, j'ai refusé de la tuer, et j'ai préféré l'enfermer à l'abri. Elle veut en finir. Alors on va faire comme elle demande. Demain, à dix heures, j'irai la combattre et je la tuerais une fois pour toutes.

\- Ce n'est pas une gentille réunion de famille, alors.

\- Qu'entendez vous exactement par combattre ? demanda Hardy.

\- Selon les anciennes lois, c'est elle qui est offensée, c'est donc à elle de décider le type de combat qu'elle veut. Mais ça sera discret, et la population ne sera pas mise en danger.

\- Et si vous perdez ? demanda Miller. Que se passera-t-il ?

\- La vie de mon fils est en jeu, agent Miller. Je ne perdrais pas.

Et ainsi, le lendemain à dix heures précises, Enaya se présenta à l'appartement occupé par Enhilo. Les trois otages furent conduits dans la chambre des enfants, après qu'elle ait pu constater qu'ils étaient en vie et en bonne santé. Puis le combat commença, ainsi que l'attente pour les prisonniers. Plus d'une heure durant, ils restèrent là, assis contre un mur, Benedict tenant les deux enfants dans ses bras. Ils n'entendaient rien, et étaient trop inquiets pour parler. Puis, il entendirent trois coups discrets frappés à la porte de la chambre, et ils sortirent prudemment, priant pour une issue heureuse. Ils virent Enaya, assise contre le mur, pâle comme la mort, mais toujours vivante. Ilian se précipita vers le sac à dos de sa mère, et en revint avec une seringue bleue. Benedict comprit, et injecta le contenu de la seringue à la jeune femme, qui reprit rapidement des forces et des couleurs.

\- C'est fini, dit-elle. J'ai gagné. Sortons d'ici.

Benedict lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Merci, merci, merci.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

Elle prit Ilian dans ses bras, tandis que Benedict prenait la main de Lucas, et ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement pour rejoindre Tom, qui les attendait près de la voiture.


	20. Chapter 20: liberté retrouvée

Lorsqu'il y arrivèrent, elle posa Ilian par terre, et tendit la main vers Tom, qui lui donna son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro, puis donna le téléphone à Benedict. Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre.

\- La voilà, ma surprise, dit-elle.

L'acteur prit donc le téléphone, et le colla à son oreille. Deux sonneries retentirent, puis une voix.

\- Allô ?

\- Sophie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, comme sous le choc.

\- Ben ! Benedict, c'est toi !

\- Sophie… Sophie ! oh, Sophie, je t'aime si fort… si fort ! dit-il dans un sanglot.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. Où es-tu ? est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Durant tout le temps qu'à durer ce cauchemar, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. A chaque seconde. A chaque seconde. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! j'ai cru que je n'entendrais plus jamais ta voix !

\- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis jamais ça, mon amour !

A sa voix tremblante, il devina qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi. Il laissa couler ses larmes. Toutes ses émotions qu'il avait tenté de contenir depuis son enlèvement étaient en train de ressortir avec une force incroyable.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? demanda-t-il. est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ils vont très bien, mon cœur. Ils dorment, pour l'instant.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Sophie ? demanda-t-il. Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, mon amour, je suis là. Attends une seconde.

Il entendit le téléphone changer de main, puis une voix qui lui fit ouvrir encore plus les vannes.

\- Benedict ? tu m'entends ?

\- Maman !

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon bébé ? où es-tu ?

\- Je… c'est compliqué, je ne suis plus dans le même monde. Mais je vais bien, maintenant. Je serais bientôt à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus dans le même monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul. Tom est avec moi, et on va trouver une solution pour rentrer, d'accord ?

Il sentit soudain sa tête lui tourner.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit-il aux autres.

Enaya et Tom l'aidèrent donc à s'asseoir sur les marches de l'immeuble.

\- Benedict ? s'inquiéta-t-on au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Enaya lui prit doucement le portable des mains, et répondit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis la personne que Sophie a contacté pour ramener Benedict à la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il est simplement épuisé car les derniers jours ont été très intenses pour lui. Il a un peu de fièvre due à sa fatigue. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il a été très courageux, vous pouvez être fiers de lui. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a une jeune fille nommée Mary au manoir, qui pourra vous dire à quel point il a été courageux. Vous devriez lui dire qu'il va bien, et que je vais prendre soin de lui, maintenant.

\- Quand sera-t-il rentré ?

\- Ça dépend de lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir des portails vers notre monde. A l'heure actuelle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez fort pour faire passer plusieurs personnes à la fois. Nous sommes sept, nous aurons donc sept histoires à compléter. Nous arrivons à la fin de la première. Cependant, il y a trois enfant parmi nous, dont un nouveau-né. Vous comprendrez donc que je veuille les évacuer en priorité.

\- Bien sûr, mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ?

\- Difficile à dire. Tom a la capacité de distinguer l'écoulement du temps de notre monde. Selon lui, nous avons quitté notre univers il y a une heure environ, mais nous avons passé six jours à Broadchurch. Le temps s'écoule différemment dans chaque univers, et le manoir lui-même a sa propre temporalité. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais mon ami Antonio pourra vous expliquer.

\- Prenez soin de lui, d'accord ?

\- Madame, mon fils est actuellement en vie grâce au vôtre. Je lui suis éternellement redevable, et par extension, à vous aussi. Autant que possible, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et je peux vous jurer qu'il rentrera à la maison. J'ai demandé à Antonio de me préparer des vivres et des armes qu'il me fera parvenir à l'ouverture du premier portail. Pensez-vous pouvoir lui fournir des vêtements confortables pour votre fils ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Très bien. Puis-je aussi vous demander de dire à Mr Tennant et à sa femme que leur fils va bien et qu'il sera bientôt rentré ?

\- Comptez sur moi, je leur dirai.

\- Merci beaucoup. Une dernière chose. Une fois cela fait, j'aimerais que vous et Sophie ne quittiez pas la pièce où vous êtes, au moins jusqu'à l'ouverture du premier portail. Vous servirez de point d'ancrage à Benedict.

\- Bien. Je vais m'occuper de prendre des affaires pour Benedict, et j'enverrai mon mari parler à Mr Tennant.

\- Parfait. Je vais raccrocher, maintenant, et je vais m'occuper de votre fils. Demain à la même heure, vous serez de nouveau tous ensemble.

Et comme elle l'avait dit, elle raccrocha. Benedict la regarda.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci pour le téléphone.

\- J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais pour le moment, vous devez vous soigner et vous reposer.

\- Et la femme ? où est-elle ?

\- Détruite. Elle ne vous fera plus de mal.

\- Et Mary est en sécurité ?

\- Oui. Mary va bien. Grâce à Tom. Venez, maintenant.

Elle l'aida à se remettre doucement debout, puis à s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, à côté d'Ilian, qui glissa immédiatement sa main dans la sienne. Durant les dix minutes de trajet silencieux, il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Tom, au volant, garda tout du long un œil inquiet sur son ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Elizabeth, Enaya le conduisit immédiatement dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Montrez-moi votre dos, Benedict.

L'acteur, toujours dans son costume de la veille, retira précautionneusement sa chemise, en lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? Demanda l'acteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai blessé l'un des hommes, dans le désert. Il voulait faire du mal à Mary. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il n'aimaient pas mon comportement. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser lui faire du mal.

\- C'était très courageux de votre part de l'encourager à s'enfuir dans le désert. Avez vous d'autres blessures ?

\- Non. C'est vraiment moche à voir?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, mais c'est infecté. C'est ce qui vous donne de la fièvre.

\- Pourquoi ça ne s'est infecté que maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est infecté depuis longtemps, mais l'adrénaline vous faisait tenir. Maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité, votre corps se relâche. Il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe. Asseyez-vous.

Il obéit, et elle sortit quelques instants, pour revenir avec un mouchoir et un flacon.

\- je crois que vous connaissez le principe, dit-elle en agitant le flacon.

Il hocha la tête, et se tendit.

\- voulez vous que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- vous êtes très courageux. Allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Il obéit, et elle humidifia le mouchoir.

\- vos blessures sont superficielles, dit-elle. Et le nez est vraiment une zone sensible. Vous devriez avoir moins mal, cette fois.

L'acteur ferma les yeux et crispa les doigts sur les draps du lit, et elle commença à tamponner doucement les marques sur son dos. Il se mordit la lèvre quand ses blessures commencèrent à cicatriser. Une heure durant, elle prit ainsi soin de ses blessures. Il laissait de temps en temps échapper un gémissement de douleur. Lorsque cela arrivait, elle s'arrêtait et attendait qu'il soit de nouveau prêt. Finalement, elle vint s'agenouiller à côté du lit, et regarda le poignet de l'acteur. Il était légèrement rouge à l'endroit où la menotte avait été attaché, mais l'irritation se résorberait d'elle-même. Elle se contenta donc d'y appliquer une pommade et un bandage, sans même prendre la peine de bloquer le poignet.

\- voilà, dit-elle. Terminé. Maintenant, il faut vous reposer.

L'acteur se retourna et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- vous allez m'endormir ? Demanda-t-il en remettant sa chemise.

\- non. Vous allez vous reposer naturellement. Je vous laisse une grande bouteille d'eau. Il faut boire, vous êtes un peu déshydraté. Vous allez essayer de dormir, et je viendrais vous voir pour le dîner.

\- et si je n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- alors ne dormez pas. Reposez-vous, tout simplement. Accordez-vous un peu de répit, arrêtez de penser. Nous serons juste à côté. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver.

Il hocha la tête, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, de plus en plus fort. La pression qu'il avait retenu depuis plus d'un mois était en train de s'échapper. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- c'est bien, murmura-t-elle. C'est terminé, maintenant, vous pouvez vous laisser aller, c'est très bien. C'est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne vous quitte plus, maintenant.

Il s'accrocha à elle, pleurant comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Elle le berça patiemment, et lentement, il finit par se calmer. Il se détacha d'elle.

\- désolé, dit-il.

\- ne vous excusez pas. Ça va aller ?

\- oui. Ça va aller.

\- bien. Allongez-vous, maintenant, et essayez de vous reposer.

Elle ferma les volets, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, et quitta la pièce pour le laisser se reposer.


	21. Chapter 21: discussion nocturne

Le soir, il put se lever et avaler un repas léger, mais il se plaignit d'avoir froid. Enaya prit sa température, et constata avec satisfaction que, bien que toujours présente, la fièvre avait baissé significativement. Elle l'envoya donc se coucher tout de suite après le dîner, après que Tom aie installé un matelas dans la chambre, puisqu'il manquait deux chambres dans la maison. Les enfants furent envoyés au lit un peu plus tard, après avoir regardé un peu la télévision. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tom, Liz et Enaya parlèrent entre eux. Puis, Tom posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

\- est-il en sécurité, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- oui. J'ai demandé à Sherlock de retrouver l'homme qui l'a enlevé, et il a employé le protocole A.P.

\- A.P ? demanda Liz.

\- Ange Pleureur. Il l'a envoyé en l'an 550.

-pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Demanda Tom, visiblement contrarié.

\- parlé de quoi ? Demanda Liz.

\- de la lettre qu'elle a reçu qui menaçait de me tuer si elle ne mourrait pas pour moi.

\- je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Tom, répondit doucement la jeune femme. J'essayais simplement de te protéger, parce que c'est mon travail.

\- ne penses-tu pas que j'aurais voulu le savoir ?

\- toi, l'aurais-tu fait ? Serais-tu venu me voir pour me dire « aujourd'hui, je vais mourir pour toi » ?

il y eut un silence.

\- bien sur que non, répondit Liz. Il aurait su que vous ne le laisseriez pas faire.

\- mais moi, il n'aurait pas pu me faire changer d'avis. Alors que se serait-il passé, ensuite, Tom ?

\- je me serais senti coupable, admit-il à contrecœur, et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

\- alors qu'en te mentant, en te disant que c'est pour sauver Benedict que je me sacrifiais, tu aurais su que tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- et Benedict ?

\- je lui ai dit la vérité. J'ai été forcé de lui dire pour le convaincre de presser la détente.

\- il... il t'a tiré dessus ?

\- oui, et ensuite j'ai remonté le temps, et il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a conduit à la Tamise et m'a laissé sauter dedans parce que j'avais rempli mon contrat.

\- tu le savais ? Que tu allais t'en sortir ?

\- non, mais ça ne m'a pas arrêté. Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté, et ça ne m'arrêterait jamais. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Alors, on fait la paix ?

Tom la regarda un moment en silence, puis hocha la tête.

\- bien ! Fit la jeune femme. Et maintenant, allez vous coucher. J'aimerais bien dormir.

\- bonne idée, déclara Liz.

Elle se leva, leur souhaita bonne nuit, et se retira dans sa chambre. Enaya attrapa les deux couvertures qu'elle avait sorties quelques heures plus tôt, lui en tendit une, et s'enroula dans l'autre avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Avant de sortir, Tom se retourna vers elle.

\- Mia, dit-il, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

\- oh, mon cher prince... ne t'excuses pas d'être humain.

\- c'est juste que... je refuse que quelqu'un souffre ou meure pour moi.

\- je sais. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que c'est mon choix. N'a-t-on pas le droit de souffrir ou de donner sa vie pour ce en quoi l'on croit ?

\- bien sûr. Alors disons que moi, je crois en toi. Alors je te protégerais comme toi tu me protèges, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité.

\- d'accord, alors, dit-elle avec un sourire. Maintenant, bonne nuit, doux prince.

\- est-ce que tu cites Hamlet ? Réagit l'acteur avec un sourire joueur.

\- voilà une autre citation, répondit elle malicieusement : tais-toi et va au lit !

Il rit de bon cœur, puis quitta la pièce.


	22. Chapter 22: la clé de voute

Le lendemain, Enaya fut réveillé à huit heures quand Benedict entra dans la pièce.

\- oh mon dieu, dit-il en voyant qu'il l'avait réveillé. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

\- ce n'est rien. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- beaucoup mieux. Je meurs de faim.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et s'étira.

\- installez vous à table, dit-elle. Je vais vous préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- non, je vous en prie... laissez-moi faire.

Elle sourit, et accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il prépara donc du thé, du café, des toasts, des œufs brouillés et du bacon, et leur servit deux assiettes. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à commencer, des pleurs se firent entendre, en provenance de la salle de bain.

\- il y a un bébé ? S'étonna Benedict.

\- quelqu'un l'a confié à Tom. Je me suis occupé toute la nuit. Je vais aller le chercher. Vous voulez bien préparer un biberon ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard de gauche.

\- quel âge a-t-il ?

\- environ deux semaines.

Elle partit chercher le nourrisson dans la salle de bain, et il prépara le biberon, qu'il lui donna lorsqu'elle fut assise avec l'enfant sur les genoux. Elle le regarda.

\- vous voulez le faire ? Proposa-t-elle

un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et il accepta avec joie. Il s'assit à la table, et nourrit l'enfant.

\- vous faites ça beaucoup mieux que moi, dit-elle en le regardant faire.

\- je suis sûr que vous vous débrouilliez très bien avec Ilian.

\- je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

\- comment ça ?

\- c'est compliqué. Biologiquement parlant, je suis sa mère, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné le jour. Je l'ai perdu à trois mois de grossesse. C'était ma faute. Mais j'ai remonté le temps et j'ai pu empêcher que ça arrive. Donc Ilian est mon fils, et il me connaît depuis toujours, mais moi je ne l'ai rencontré que lorsqu'il avait sept ans. C'est à dire il y a deux ans. L'autre moi avait écrit un journal, jour par jour de chaque petit moment important, pour que je puisse tout savoir de lui. Et elle lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Et je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment. Et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais ça a été difficile. Et quand on a enfin réussi à surmonter cette situation bizarre et à former une famille, on me l'a pris à nouveau. La veille de ses huit ans. C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Tom. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir ramené.

\- mon dieu... vous êtes vraiment une femme admirable. Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas devenir folle ? Je ne pourrais pas imaginer perdre mon fils...

\- j'ai mis mon cœur loin de moi, et je me suis concentré sur autre chose. J'ai aussi fait un pacte pour m'assurer que je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir vengé mon fils. Ma punition a été de ne pas pouvoir mourir avant d'avoir sauvé autant de vie que celles qui avaient été perdues à cause de moi. À chaque instant, je pouvais entendre leurs cris dans ma tête... ressentir leur souffrance... toutes ces âmes perdus, toutes ces... morts inutiles ! mais maintenant, je suis en paix. Ça aussi, c'est à vous que je le dois.

Elle se fit silencieuse et fixa ses yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Benedict décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

\- pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas entendu, cette nuit ?

Cela fonctionna. Elle secoua la tête, revenant au monde, et sourit.

\- vous voyez les petites breloques sur les poignées de porte ? Ce sont des charmes anti-bruit. Je les ai fait moi-même. Ainsi, vous avez tous pu dormir en toute tranquillité.

Une fois que le bébé eut fini son biberon, elle alla le recoucher, puis ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il posa enfin la question qu'il voulait poser depuis son réveil.

\- et moi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux dire, quand vous dites que c'est moi qui nous ai amené ici, je pense que je vous crois, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- ce qu'il se passe, Benedict, c'est que vous êtes un homme extraordinaire à plus d'un titre. Je ne sais pas d'où vient votre don, mais je sais qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté depuis plusieurs siècle. Voire plusieurs millénaires. Peut-être qu'il était en vous depuis votre naissance, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est réveillé lorsque nous avons fermé les chemins de l'Atlantide. Mais ce que je sais, avec certitude, c'est que c'est un don fabuleux, et que vous le contrôlez.

\- alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici !

\- non, mais Lucas a appelé à l'aide. Alors quand vous avez souhaité à tout prix quitter l'appartement , vous nous avez conduit là où l'on avait besoin de nous. Quand on y réfléchit, chaque personne présente dans cette maison est en vie grâce à vous.

\- et pour le reste ?

\- vous voulez dire pour vous et miss Olsen ? Il y a quelques temps, j'avais deux amis. Ils venaient d'un autre monde. Ils s'appelaient John et Jeff. Ils étaient jumeaux, et ils avaient ces dons. John pouvait créer d'incroyables illusions, et son frère pouvait les rendre réelles. Ils étaient tous les deux très puissants, mais ensemble, ils étaient presque indestructibles. Ils ont du les séparer pour les vaincre. Mais c'est arrivé. Ils étaient prisonniers à Ys, comme moi, et plongés profondément dans un sommeil sans fin (notre ennemi était très bon pour ça). Quand j'ai ramené Ys à la surface, ils ont choisi de ne pas se réveiller. Et plus tard, ils vous ont transmis leur dons. John a donné le sien à Liz, et vous avez hérité de celui de Jeff. Maintenant, vous êtes tous les deux liés. Vous irez toujours à son secours lorsqu'elle sera en danger, et elle en fera toujours de même. Et vous pourrez toujours la retrouver, où qu'elle soit. Bien sûr pour vous, ce sera un peu plus difficile étant donné votre autre don. Mais vous finirez toujours par la retrouver. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais aussi vous apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Tout comme j'ai appris à Tom, ou tout comme j'apprends à Lucas.

Benedict se tut un instant.

\- est-ce que ce sera dangereux ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Pour rentrer chez nous.

\- c'est probable. Nous ne pouvons pas rester à Broadchurch. Nous allons devoir changer d'histoire à chaque fois.

\- alors il faut faire partir le bébé en premier. Et ensuite les enfants. Et ensuite...

\- ensuite nous aviserons.

\- qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- je vous expliquerai tout cela en temps voulu.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qu'elle rompit.

\- puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ?

\- bien sûr.

\- quand vous m'avez vu, dans le désert, m'avez-vous reconnue ?

\- vous avais-je déjà vue ?

\- oui. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie quelques mois plus tôt, sans le savoir.

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- la fille du cinéma, c'était vous ? Vous aviez pris une balle à ma place.

\- en fait, c'était votre balle. De mon point de vue, vous m'avez sauvé la vie après m'avoir tiré dessus. L'homme qui vous a tiré dessus a vu sa balle revenir se loger dans son propre bras. C'est lui qui a mené l'attaque contre vous à Londres.

\- êtes-vous aussi la fille qui m'a appelé plus tard dans la nuit ?

\- oui, en effet. Mais à l'époque, je ne vous connaissais pas encore.

\- donc vous avez perdu votre fils, et vous avez sauvé Tom. Et vous vous êtes occupée de lui. Vous êtes restée pour lui. Je me souviens de ça. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- après la mort d'Ilian, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Alors je me suis occupée en veillant sur Tom. Vous étiez là, pour ses funérailles. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais vous avez insisté pour être présent aux côtés de Tom. Vous m'avez même menacé de me faire enfermer dans une cellule sans lumière jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si quelque chose lui arrivait.

\- et ensuite vous m'avez sauvé, moi. Vous l'avez trouvé ? L'homme qui m'a... pris ?

\- mon ami Sherlock s'est occupé de lui. Il m'a dit que quand il l'a retrouvé, il avait encore quelques traces de ce qui devait être un très beau coquard. Maintenant que je sais qui c'est, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

\- je n'allais pas me laisser enlever sans me battre, déclara fermement l'acteur.

Puis il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- votre ami Sherlock ?

\- oui. Sherlock Holmes. Il vit avec moi au manoir, et me donne un coup de main de temps en temps en échange. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas se montrer jusqu'à votre retour au Manoir, pour ne pas perturber vos proches.

\- euh... merci.

Elle eut un sourire, qu'il lui rendit en secouant la tête.

\- vous êtes vraiment incroyable.

\- c'est aussi ce que dit le docteur.

\- quel docteur ? Watson ?

\- non. LE docteur.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Benedict rit.

\- est-ce qu'il ressemble vraiment à Peter Capaldi ?

\- c'est plutôt proche, en effet. Mais le plus flagrant à mes yeux, c'est le dixième. Il ressemble presque en tout point à David. Et je peux l'affirmer, je les ai vus côte à côte. David a même finit par prendre goût à son aventure. Et ensuite, il est devenu roi de Jiranatla. C'est lui et sa femme qui vous ont amené à Jiranatla.

\- c'est ce que vous me conseillez de faire ?

\- pour ce qui est de devenir roi, je crains que la place ne sois déjà prise, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais c'est avec plaisir que je plaiderai pour que vous obteniez la citoyenneté. Plus sérieusement, lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une situation de ce genre, vous avez deux possibilités. Soit vous pleurez sur votre sort en demandant pourquoi le ciel s'acharne sur vous, soit vous considérez la chance que vous avez de pouvoir vivre ce que tous les autres ne font que rêver. Et la deuxième solution vaut deux fois plus le coup. Bien sûr, parfois, vous aurez peur, et ce ne sera pas drôle. Mais croyez moi, en prenant les choses à la légère, vous impressionnerez beaucoup plus vos adversaires.

\- alors je m'y emploierais.

Il sourit, elle aussi, puis il fut secoué d'un rire libérateur, et elle le rejoignit. Et c'est ainsi que les autres les trouvèrent à leur réveil. Lorsque tout le monde eut pris son petit-déjeuner, Benedict déclara qu'il était prêt, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de perdre du temps. Enaya envoya donc un message à l'inspecteur Hardy, l'informant de leur départ imminent, et lui transmis également un numéro de téléphone pour qu'il puisse contacter le manoir. Puis, ils se mirent en route vers la plage où ils étaient arrivés une semaine plus tôt. Ils y retrouvèrent l'inspecteur Hardy et l'agent Miller, qui leur serrèrent tour à tour la main. Benedict fut pour sa part ébahi par la ressemblance entre David et l'inspecteur. L'agent Miller s'approcha de lui.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon fils durant votre captivité.

\- je suis père, moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'on l'abandonne.

-quant à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tom, merci de me l'avoir ramené.

\- je n'ai fait que mon devoir, madame.

Une fois les adieux terminés, l'agent Miller et l'inspecteur Hardy s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, et Enaya s'approcha de Benedict.

\- vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- dites-moi ce que je doit faire.

\- détendez-vous. Fermez les yeux, ne pensez plus à rien, et concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Quand vous vous sentez prêt, je veux que vous imaginiez votre femme et votre mère. Imaginez-les comme si elles étaient derrière une porte de verre. Quand vous serez prêt, ouvrez la porte.

Benedict relâcha ses épaules, ferma les yeux, et se redressa. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, chacun s'accorda à le dire : dans cette posture, dans son costume, son visage serein et les vagues venant lécher ses pieds, il était magnifique. Il ne virent pas l'autre côté de la porte, mais Enaya sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle prit donc délicatement le bébé qui dormait dans les bras de Liz, créa une bulle de protection autour de lui, et le lâcha doucement dans la porte, où il disparut. Benedict ouvrit les yeux, et vit cet immense trou bleu face à lui, comme une déchirure dans le ciel, et trouva cela magnifique.

\- Gardez-le ouvert un moment, lui souffla Mia.

Il se concentra donc encore un peu pour maintenir la porte ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'un sac arrive sur la plage. La porte se ferma ensuite toute d'elle-même. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le sac, qu'elle ouvrit. Il contenait des armes, des provisions, ainsi que des vêtements et une père de baskets. Elle prit les vêtements et les chaussures, qu'elle tendit à Benedict.

\- Bénie soit votre mère, dit-elle. Elle a vraiment pensé à tout.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Benedict lorsqu'il reconnut ses vêtements, suivit d'un rire lorsqu'il reconnut le t-shirt qu'il avait ramené en souvenir du tournage du Hobbit. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour se changer, tandis que les autres regardaient pudiquement ailleurs. Une fois changé, il jeta un regard au costume, en tas sur le sol. Il le ramassa, et alla le donner à l'inspecteur Hardy.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? demanda l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Jetez le, gardez le, brûlez le, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, dit-il dans un rire libérateur.

Une seconde porte s'ouvrit, et Enaya l'appela.

\- Bonne chance pour votre enquête, dit-il.

\- Bonne chance pour rentrer chez vous, répondit l'inspecteur.

Et il vint rejoindre le groupe, tous se tenant par la main, pour traverser le portail.

* * *

**fin de la partie 1. merci d'avoir lu. retrouvez très vite la partie 2, qui se déroulera dans l'univers de Hercules. **


End file.
